Encuentro de Ensueño
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Terminado;Mary termina su libro de Amanecer y se siente muy deprimida mas una serie de eventos le harán pensar que la fantasía puede ser real.¿Será ese chico de cabello cobrizo el vampiro de sus sueños? Original Characters.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos. 

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**Prefacio**

Siempre había creído en los cuentos de hadas y que algún día llegaría mi príncipe azul. Esto era inusual, y no estaba segura de si estaba soñando dormida o despierta, porque no había motivo alguno para creer que esto fuese parte de la realidad. ¿Cuándo mi vida se había transformado en mi libro favorito?


	2. ¿Final Feliz?

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos. 

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**1**

**¿Final feliz?**

La escuela era sin duda uno de los pesares más grandes de mi vida, y mi vida sólo tenía dos: la escuela y mis padres. Y los dos se relacionaban abiertamente. La escuela sería genial si mis padres no me presionaran a obtener buenas calificaciones, y mis padres serían geniales si ellos no fueran tan preocupados por la escuela.

Odiaba hacer tareas o tener que estudiar, y más cuando tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Cualquier cosa que no fuese un deber era algo mejor que hacer. Había millones de cosas que disfrutaba hacer, pero en tanto se convertían en un deber, se tornaban aburridas y agotadoras. Ésa era la principal razón por la que no deseaba ir a la universidad. Parecía demasiada responsabilidad.

Aquel día debía entregar una tarea que no había hecho. Para mi suerte, un profesor faltó y podía terminarla —o empezarla —en esa hora.

— Lo tengo —sonrió Vanessa con el cuaderno en la mano.  
— Bien, tráelo.

Vanessa traía un cuaderno desde el otro lado del salón —donde se sentaban las inteligentes—. Se sentó y comenzamos a transcribir las palabras a nuestros cuadernos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba copiando, sólo me importaba que aquellas palabras valdrían el 20% de la nota definitiva.

— Mañana cumplo tres meses con mi novio  
— ¿Ya? Pero si hace dos días cumpliste dos meses —reí irónicamente.  
— Sí, pasa volando... Ay Mary lo tienes que conocer —dijo en un suspiro. Cada vez que iba a conocer al famoso Luis, algo pasaba: las estrellas y los planetas se alineaban y no había forma posible de que lo conociera.  
— Algún día —rodé los ojos —. ¿Qué le vas a regalar?  
— Ay, algo hermoso, hoy vas a mi casa ¿no? —Asentí —, me recuerdas y te lo muestro.

Cuando las clases acabaron, me fui junto con Vanessa a su casa. A mi mamá le parecía un abuso que yo fuera tan seguido para allá, pero yo prefería eso a tener que ir a mi propia casa. Su madre era un amor y hacia la comida más deliciosa.

El problema con mi madre era que ella quería parecer una madre perfecta, pero ante mi ella no encajaba con esa definición. Se preocupaba más por la imagen que proyectaba al exterior, eso me disgustaba y por eso no conversaba con ella. Le ponía verde que me gustara una comida que no fuera la de ella y eso me ponía a mí, azul.

Luego de que comimos, fui con Vanessa a su cuarto, abrió su armario y sacó una pequeña caja

— Mira  
Extendió la caja y yo la tomé. Adentro había millones de chocolates y papeles recortados en diferentes formas con frases de canciones e incluso de Romeo y Julieta. Vanessa no era una aficionada de la lectura —dudaba que en su vida hubiese leído algo —pero había visto la película y había buscado todo el diálogo en internet, al menos se lo había leído entre líneas para extraer algo de uso.

— ¡Qué lindo Vane!  
— ¿Verdad?  
— Demasiado —afirmé.

— ¿Qué me regalará él? —preguntó despreocupada.

—Hmmm, si no sabes tú, menos yo.

—Ay seguro unas rosas o algo así. Él es tan perfecto —suspiró.

Cuando yo estaba sola en mi casa, no sentía necesidad alguna de tener un novio, pero cuando Vane hablaba tantas maravillas del suyo, algo se me retorcía en el estómago. Sin seguridad sobre si era envidia o reales deseos de sentir aquel amor, me comenzaba a imaginar al chico perfecto, sin más resultados que aquella criatura fantasiosa que no existía en el mundo real.

Antes de que iniciara a ocultarse el sol, llamé a mi papá para que me buscara. La razón por la que me había quedado tanto tiempo era porque iba a estudiar para un examen, y sabía que si iba a mi casa, no tendría eso en cuenta, no cuando me quedaban cien páginas para terminar mi libro de Amanecer.

Mi papá me recogió y apenas llegué a mi casa tomé el libro y comencé a leer. El tiempo se detuvo y cada segundo invisible se convirtió en perfección. Aquel era el libro que me había tomado más tiempo leer, y no guardaba ninguna relación con que fuese el más largo, sino que sabía que me sentiría extraña cuando se hubiese acabado.

_«__Y luego seguimos con gran felicidad en esa pequeña habitación pero perfecta para nosotros, por siempre»_

Era el final perfecto, el que la historia merecía, entonces… ¿a qué se debía el vacío en mí? Sentía un agujero en mi pecho, como Bella en Luna nueva. Llené mis pulmones de aire y casi sentí la necesidad de llorar. Aquel era un final feliz, ¿por qué rayos lloraría yo?

¡Vaya ridícula! Si me ponía a llorar en aquel momento, merecía ser atacada por los Vulturi… Apreté los dientes. ¿Es que ahora solo iba a hablar en términos "Twilight"? ¿O era algo momentáneo?... Eso esperé.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, este primer capítulo habla de lo que yo creo que todos sentimos cuando se terminó ese cuarto y magnífico libro. Creo que algunos se ayudaron con Sol de Medianoche, pero yo no lo he leído...de cualquier forma, les agradecería muchos los reviews, son esenciales para los autores de fanfics, cuéntenme, ¿también se sitieron así al terminar la saga?

**RobinW**


	3. Delirios

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**2**

**Delirios**

Era jueves y tenía biología, probablemente era la materia que más odiaba. Estábamos en el laboratorio y el profesor explicaba el experimento que haríamos, mientras mi mente vagaba por aquel primer encuentro de Bella y Edward, en una clase de esta asignatura. Tal vez yo tendría esa suerte, aunque las probabilidades eran escasas; y escasas por conservar un poco de esperanza... Lo cierto es que era imposible.

Estaba sentada junto a mi mejor amigo; ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que debíamos hacer, pero tampoco me importaba. Jamás usaría la biología para nada.

Comencé a hacer dibujos de corazones en mi cuaderno, y de pronto sentí un cálido roce. Mi corazón se detuvo y dejé de respirar.

— Mary — me llamó Carlos. Me volví a mi lado izquierdo —hay que leer esto para poder hacer el experimento —me extendió una hoja.

— ¿Por qué estás tan caliente? —inquirí .

Se río y me quedé mirando su sonrisa perfectamente dibujada.

—Siempre lo estoy — dijo enarcando las cejas en gesto pícaro.

Ah, Carlos, mi mejor amigo. ¿Mi sol personal? Carlos podría tener semejanzas con Jacob ¿por qué no? ¿Podría eso incluir la vida de lobo? Sabía que no, pero era maravilloso contar con él para cualquier cosa.

Jamás le había dicho que era mi mejor amigo, porque yo no era su mejor amiga. Me dolió el corazón aquel día que le pregunte si tenía una mejor amiga, cuando su respuesta no incluía mi nombre, tampoco la conocía a ella. Al parecer vivían en el mismo edificio, o era la prima de su prima, no estoy segura, no quise entrar en detalles. Él tampoco la nombraba mucho, y cuando lo hacía no se refería a ella como "mi mejor amiga", eso me haría dudar de su masculinidad; pero no me creía capaz de olvidar su nombre: Adriana.

Pero nada de eso me importaba, Carlos era mi mejor amigo, porque era casi el único que entendía muchas cosas de mí que otros no, teníamos mucho en común y yo sinceramente lo amaba. Era duro pensar en cuanto lo amaba, sabía que si me dieran a elegir un amigo para pasar el resto de mi vida, mi elección estuviese hecha. Podía imaginarme viviendo sin Vanessa, y sin muchos otros amigos, pero jamás sin Carlos. Pensar en su ausencia me causaba un dolor en el corazón.

Si tuviese que comparar nuestra amistad con la de Jacob y Bella, probablemente yo sería Jacob, quien a un lado espera que él sea feliz con su novia. Una novia que no tenía punto de comparación con Edward, ella era una arpía, y yo la odiaba profundamente.

Su novia era esa clase de chicas fáciles de odiar: era bonita, ridícula y era la novia de mi mejor amigo. El problema no era ése, sino que él era demasiado para ella. Ella era ese tipo de personas odiosas, pero eso era ahora que había comenzado a ser amiga de las más populares. No es que alguna vez hubiésemos sido amigas, pero al menos nos hablábamos, y ahora, no podía evitar voltear los ojos cuando la veía. En cambio mi amigo, era de esas personas que no se quedan quietas, que siempre tienen una sonrisa en la cara y que no pueden evitar gastarte una broma.

El profesor comenzó a pasar por las mesas de trabajo, tomé la hoja que había que leer y comencé,

«Anélidos» era el título de la lectura. Comencé a pasar las hojas para ver que tan largo era. Eran 5 páginas de letras que no me interesaban en absoluto. Comencé a leer entre líneas. «Los anélidos son un subgrupo de los artrópodos que comprende... Sus características principales... Los anélidos se clasifican en... »

Comencé a leer los subtítulos, a un grupo pertenecían las lombrices, a otro los gusanos de mar y a otro… las _sanguijuelas_, comencé a leer con más interés, aunque no tenía nada que ver con aquella sanguijuela que yo quería y no podía hacer real.

Terminé el texto y el profesor nos entregó a cada grupo un ejemplo de anélido. A Vane le tocó la lombriz de tierra, y a Carlos y a mí, una sanguijuela. Por supuesto, estaba muerta. Pero me comencé a preguntar, si los sapos se convertían en príncipes… ¿las sanguijuelas se convertirían en vampiros? Me daba igual, yo no besaría esa cosa...

Cuando término la clase, nos fuimos al salón. Tenía clase de literatura, mi favorita. En realidad, la única que me gustaba.

La profesora nos dio una lista de obras teatrales que nos recomendaba ver o leer. Dijo que la mayoría estaban en película. Las opciones eran Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, El mercader de Venecia y Sueño de una noche de verano. Descarté Hamlet, porque ya me la había leído, y porque el resto eran obras que se mencionaban en mis libros favoritos. Supuse que Romeo y Julieta sería la elección de la mayoría —lo cual incluía a Vanessa, quien además probablemente sólo vería de nuevo la película —, Sueño de una noche de verano lo había comenzado a leer hacia tiempos sin lograr pasar del primer párrafo; así que elegí: El mercader de Venecia, aquel libro en el que Alice había dejado una nota, una nota con el doble sentido de que la batalla acabaría de forma pacífica.

..

Mi papá me fue a buscar a la escuela y en el camino a la casa, conversamos sobre cómo me había ido.

—Tengo que leerme _El mercader de Venecia._

_—_Creo que está en la casa.

—Bueno, era una opción.

— ¿Y cuáles eran las otras?

—Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet y Sueño de una noche de verano.

—Y tú elegiste El mercader de Venecia.

—Sí, ¿tú lo leíste?

—No.

Llegamos a la casa y él se fue a trabajar. Estaba sola y eso era bueno, el tiempo a solas me permitía pensar.

Me puse a buscar el libro por toda la casa y lo hallé. Comencé a leer inmediatamente, olvidando el resto de tareas que tenía pendientes.

La puerta se abrió, mas yo ni levanté los ojos de la lectura.

—Hola —dijo mi hermana.

—Hola —dije aún leyendo.

— ¿Qué lees?

—El mercader de Venecia, es tarea

—Hmmm… creo que no lo he leído

—Qué raro.

Mi hermana era de las que habían leído bibliotecas enteras de libros por puro gusto, yo nunca había sido fanática de la lectura. Pero aquella historia de vampiros me había cautivado desde el prefacio, y me había dado el hábito de la lectura que sabía que tenía pero no había encontrado.

—Voy a salir. Hay que comprar pan. ¿Quieres venir?

Pensé mi respuesta y luego contesté sin ánimos.

—De acuerdo —cerré el libro y fui hasta la puerta.

En el camino estuvimos hablando de cómo le había ido en la universidad y yo le conté sobre el colegio. Las conversaciones con mi hermana eran muy fluidas, éramos de las pocas hermanas que lograban llevarse bien.

Cuando llegamos a la panadería, estaba cerrada, así que seguimos caminando hasta la siguiente que había en el camino.

El sol se estaba ocultando lentamente, aún quedaba luz natural decorando el cielo en el más hermoso de los crepúsculos. Aquel momento del día en que la noche tomaba posesión, aquel cuyo nombre solía ser _atardecer_.

Caminábamos a paso lento. Veía los autos estacionados en el borde de la calle y otros pasar a una velocidad considerable. No había muchos peatones, uno delante de nosotras y una pareja que iba detrás. La calle de enfrente estaba completamente sola, pero mi mirada se mantuvo en ella. Fue cuando lo vi.

Siempre que veía a alguien, comenzaba por los zapatos, con el tiempo me di cuenta que los zapatos reflejan la personalidad de una persona, en forma absoluta. Me gustó el estilo que calzaba así que mi mirada continuo el recorrido, llevaba un pantalón de jean y una camisa de manga larga en color verde olivo. No era de mis colores favoritos, pero le quedaba especialmente bien.

Tal vez no debí dejar a mi mirada seguir hasta su cara, esa habría sido una buena idea. En especial cuando me topé con aquella piel pálida —impropia de la ciudad soleada en la que yo vivía —y con aquel cabello broncíneo brillante. Debía de estar imaginándolo todo, claro, ya estaba delirando, eso era bastante probable.

Tomé aire a un ritmo descontrolado, exhalaba e inhalaba sin saber si lo hacía correctamente. ¿Cuándo había llegado a la locura?

El cabello broncíneo, la tez pálida y el semblante de perfección, era _él. _

Pero para cuando mis ojos quisieron volver a admirarlo… se había ido.

Mi paso fue tomando un ritmo más lento y mi hermana me apresuraba recordándome que ya estaba muy oscura la noche. Llegamos a la otra panadería y compramos lo que necesitábamos; yo no dejaba de imaginar aquel chico que irradiaba perfección en aquella calle común y corriente. Debía de estar totalmente loca. Tal vez no… Al menos no era que necesitaran internarme en una clínica psiquiátrica. No tenía por qué haber visto a un vampiro, pero en definitiva había visto a un chico hermoso. Los que creía estaban en extinción.

Esa noche soñé con el chico misterioso, aunque misterioso no era una palabra que me agradara. Tenía entendido que los misterios eran aquellas cosas imposibles de resolver «Resolví el misterio» era una frase completamente mal empleada, los misterios no tenían solución. Y yo en verdad esperaba saber más de aquel… de aquel… ¿cómo llamarlo? _¿Espectro? ¿Criatura? ¿Hombre? ¿Joven? _No conocía la palabra correcta.

Espectro parecía la más acorde al mes que estábamos: Octubre. Que era por cierto uno de los meses que menos me agradaban, las razones eran simples, las clases apenas estaban comenzando, eso implicaba que faltaba mucho para las vacaciones y segundo porque odiaba aquel clima grisáceo que invadía hasta mi soleada ciudad.

Aquella noche no dormí bien. El sueño fue intranquilo, pero la mañana de viernes me compensó.

El viernes en la escuela fue un día tranquilo. Mis amigos comenzaron a planear una fiesta para la noche de brujas, me encantó la idea aunque no tenía ánimos de fiesta, pero de imaginarme que alguno se disfrazaría de vampiro se me agitaba el corazón. En mis planes no estaba ese disfraz, porque no me atrevía a compararme con una de esas perfectas creaciones, yo no era demasiado hermosa, era de esas personas "cara común", sin ningún rasgo que llamara la atención de forma extraordinaria.

Mi hermana me fue a buscar a la escuela para que fuéramos al cine, fuimos y vimos una película de esas que te hacen llorar sin parar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, ya el sol se había ocultado y el sueño me venció, ni siquiera cené, medio abrí los ojos cuando llegaron mis papás, pero me volví a sumir en el más profundo de los sueños.

Los sábados eran mis días favoritos —aún en aquellos meses que no me gustaban, los sábados seguían siendo perfectos —me desperté descansada tras un sueño reparador, tal vez porque no había soñado en toda la noche. Pensé que me había despertado muy temprano, porque no se colaba luz por mi ventana, pero en cuanto vi la hora supe que había amanecido con el sol escondido.

Tenía algo de tarea y la hice rápido, las mañanas nubladas eran capaces de bajar mi ánimo, pero era sábado y ninguna nube cambiaría eso.

Poco después del mediodía, salí de casa. Había caminado por toda mi urbanización, así que me senté en un banco para descansar. Jamás imaginé que volvería a verlo.

El chico perfecto estaba ahí. Nuevamente en la calle de enfrente. Pero esta vez logré verle los ojos, entonces mi corazón y mi respiración se detuvieron. ¿Cuántas personas tienen los ojos dorados?

Mi mente no dejaba de asociarlo con aquel vampiro. Mi voz interna gritaba:

_¡Edward!_

Si él era quien yo creía, voltearía, lo haría aunque yo no hubiese pronunciado su nombre. Pero no lo hizo.

Mi corazón retomó su ritmo. No era Edward, pero era alguien, alguien con bastante cercanía a la perfección, y era…_real. _

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ahora espero que sigan dejando, así como suscribiéndose a la historia.

Prometo que en el próx. capítulo se pone interesante

**RobinW**


	4. Conversaciones con un extraño

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**3 **

**Conversaciones con un extraño**

Estaba decidida a forzar mi encuentro con ese chico día tras día hasta que me atreviera a hablarle. El sábado siguiente repetí mi recorrido y me senté nuevamente en el banco.

Lo vi desde lejos. Ese día estaba lloviendo ligeramente y yo sujetaba un paraguas —que rara vez usaba —. La lluvia no era imperdonable, de hecho él venía sin cubrirse. Mientras más se acercaba, más podía apreciar su perfección, la forma en que se veía con las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabello color bronce, me hacía querer acercarme corriendo.

Y lo hice.

Me levanté del banco, y comencé a caminar apresurada, debí saber que algo saldría mal. El piso estaba mojado y las agujetas de mis zapatos estaban sueltas, no había recorrido ni cinco pasos cuando me caí.

Tonta, tonta. No sabía suficientes palabras para maldecirme a mí misma.

¿O bendecirme?

El chico estuvo a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió con ligera preocupación.

Me encontraba desconcertada. Me ayudó a levantarme y su cara quedó totalmente frente a la mía. Yo no había conocido la perfección hasta ese instante, compararle con un ángel era injusto.

—Sí —tartamudeé

—¿Te ayudo a llegar a tu casa?

—No, no. Aún no voy para allá

—Estás toda mojada.

—No importa.

Sonrió de una forma torcida y exquisita

—¿Puedo…saber cómo te llamas? —tartamudeé de nuevo, yo era en extremo tímida.

—Edward —dijo y mi corazón olvidó cómo palpitar —. ¿Y tú?

—Edward —repetí —es raro ¿sabes? Es un nombre en inglés.

—Sí —sonrió torcido de nuevo —mi padre es inglés y no le gustaba la traducción.

—Eduardo.

—Exacto, entonces, ¿no me dirás tu nombre?

—Mary —dije en un susurro.

—Ése es un nombre en inglés también.

—En realidad me llamo María, pero no me gusta —arrugué un lado de mi nariz.

—De acuerdo, entonces te llamaré María —su voz hacía que aquel horrible nombre sonara perfecto.

Giré los ojos y él se rió.

— ¿Te veré otro día? —inquirí

—Tal vez.

— ¿Vives cerca?

—Sí, justo ahí —señaló un edificio.

—Bien, entonces te veré pronto —dije mientras caminaba hacia mi propio edificio.

¿Edward? Tenía que estar bromeando, eso no era posible.

¿Cuántos "Edwards" conocía? La respuesta era simple: uno. Él. Aquel chico idéntico a Edward cuyo nombre era Edward…Esto no podía ser cierto. Algo estaba mal, ¿acaso Júpiter se había alineado con Mercurio? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

El sábado siguiente el sol brillaba a todas sus anchas, como si alguien le hubiese pagado por ello. Fui al mismo banco y no se apareció.

Si él era quien yo creía, no aparecería con este sol, pero si no era, aparecería y aún así, no tendría porque eso ser una razón para restarle perfección a Edward. _Edward_. Suspiré de forma audible, suerte que no había nadie cerca, para no apenarme.

Pasada media hora, lo supe. Él no vendría.

De pronto el azul del cielo se extinguió, una gran nube gris cubrió todo. Y yo sonreí, hasta un poco macabra cuando el primer relámpago alumbró la calle. Pero Edward tampoco apareció.

Regresé a mi casa, frustrada por no haberlo visto y empapada por la inesperada lluvia, ¿por qué no había aparecido?

Rebusqué las llaves en mi bolso, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

—¿Mary? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada y dulce como caramelo.

Volví la cara hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Y lo vi. Su cabello broncíneo empapado era aún más perfecto, sus ojos parecían hechos de oro y miel.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí —dije con esfuerzo, tenía la voz atrapada por un nudo.

—¿Te molestaría, no sé, darme tu número? —Me sorprendí —. Es estúpido que nos tengamos que encontrar así, ¿no crees?

—Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Anotas?

—Tengo buena memoria —esbozó una sonrisa torcida que por poco me hace desmayar.

Le dije mi número y le di mi correo, él prometió llamar para que yo tuviera el suyo y se fue corriendo. Encontré las llaves y una vez refugiada en el edificio, comencé a hiperventilar, aquel chico perfecto —fuese vampiro o no —me había pedido mi número telefónico, quería verme, quería hablar conmigo.

Subí hasta mi casa. Tomé una ducha de agua caliente y me encerré en mi habitación. Lo más probable es que no llamara, y mientras menos lo pensara sería mejor…pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. "Los hombres nunca cumplen lo que dicen" resonaba la voz de mi hermana, que siempre decía ese tipo de cosas. Prendí la computadora y me conecté al Messenger, no estaba Vanessa ni Carlos, y no tenía ganas de hablar con más nadie. Cuando me acerqué a la opción de cerrar sesión, se abrió una nueva ventana:

"edward_ te ha agregado a su red de contactos"

Mi respiración se entrecortó, rápidamente lo acepté y de pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar. No aparecía nombre, sólo el número. ¿Sería él? Dejé que vibrara dos veces y luego contesté.

—¿Sí?

—Hola Mary, es Edward —me quedé sin respiración.

—Hola Edward. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, yo… ¿llamé muy rápido? —se notaba nervioso.

—Yo…no, es genial. —muy lento podría pensar, pero había sido en el momento perfecto.

—Como te dije no está bien que nos encontremos así, nada más. ¿Te parece si mañana nos vemos?

—Hmmm…

—¿No puedes?

—Es que mis papás son un infierno para dejarme salir.

—Entonces avísame cuando puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Este es tu número?

—Sí. Llámame cuando quieras.

—De acuerdo.

Pensé que después de eso, simplemente se acabaría la conversación, pero él siguió hablando, y no tenía idea de qué estábamos hablando, pero me reí al menos un millón de veces. Luego mi estúpido celular se quedó sin batería, y la llamada se cortó. Me volví a la computadora, donde él ya me estaba hablando.

Luego se conectó Vanessa, le hablé, le dije que le tenía que contar algo. Preguntó "qué" un millón de veces y le dije que esperara al lunes.

Aquella noche dormí como los dioses, sin ninguna interrupción.

..

Era domingo, el estúpido día familiar: desayuno familiar, almuerzo familiar y salida familiar, todo aburrido y estúpido. Hasta que mi celular vibró con un mensaje de él:

"¿Cómo pasas tu día?"

Le respondí de inmediato y seguí hablando con él hasta que llegó la cena familiar. Le conté sobre eso, y su respuesta fue:

"Aprovecha a tu familia, no sabes lo que tienes, las cenas familiares han de ser muy divertidas, pasa una buena noche, no sueñes con los ángeles, tú eres más linda que ellos, sólo duerme bien"

Me derretí ante ese mensaje, parecía muy pronto para que me dijera todo eso, pero me encantaba y no supe qué responderle, así que no lo hice, pensé en luego excusarme con que se me había terminado el saldo o algo así…

Me enfrenté a la cena familiar y luego me fui a dormir, no soñé con los ángeles, pero soñé con "él".

..

Llegué al Instituto temprano como de costumbre. Me coloqué los audífonos y me olvidé por un momento del mundo, hasta que mi celular sonó. _Edward. _Tenía un mensaje "Espero tengas un lindo día en la escuela", comencé a escribirle una respuesta cuando me acordé que no le había contestado al mensaje de ayer…Tendría que esperar. Pero no podía, necesitaba decirle algo, me moría por hablar con él…Mientras me debatía entre qué hacer, llegó Vanessa.

—¡Vane! —corrí a saludarla

—Mary ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué me tenías que contar? —sabía que no se le olvidaría.

—Mira este mensaje —dije mientras buscaba el mensaje de la noche. Le entregué el teléfono.

Leyó el mensaje y comenzó a hacer caras.

—Ay qué lindo, Mary, ¿quién fue?, ¿cuándo? No me habías contado nada.

—Es que apenas si lo conocí. Lo había visto un par de días, y ayer me pidió mi número, y claro que se lo di, porque es H—E—R—M—O—S—O.

— ¡Wow! ¿En serio? Lo tengo que conocer….

Alcé una ceja.

—Cuando yo conozca a tu novio, tú conocerás a Edward.

—¿Se llama Edward? —dijo casi en risas.

—Sí… ¿por qué?

—Se llamará Eduardo o en realidad no lo conoces y te agregó al Messenger un tipo de Inglaterra —se volvió a reír.

—Si eres tonta, se llama Edward porque su papá es inglés y no le gustaba la traducción.

—Ok, y… ¿cuántos años tiene?

—17, como yo.

—¡Qué bien! Mira, si quieres este sábado vas a mi casa. Va a ir mi novio, segurísimo.

—Ya no te creo, ¿sabes cuántas veces he ido a tu casa y nunca aparece?

—Pero esta vez es seguro.

—¿El sábado?

—Sí.

—Ni loca. Ese es el día que me es más fácil ver a Edward, mis papás no están en casa.

—Ah… eso cambia todo. Será otro día.

—Sí —giré los ojos.

Se rió otra vez.

—Oye, ¿hiciste la tarea de química?

—No, ¿y tú?

—No, se me olvidó. Voy a ver si alguien la hizo.

Se fue a buscar otra vez el cuaderno al lado de las inteligentes, Vanessa y yo éramos inteligentes, sólo que éramos olvidadizas y flojas, por eso nunca hacíamos las tareas, en su debido momento.

Los lunes, eran un día tedioso por excelencia, teníamos las materias más aburridas, y era lunes, no hacen falta explicaciones para decir lo malo que es eso. Cuando las clases terminaron, fui a mi casa, almorcé y me fui al Messenger, Edward no estaba conectado, la verdad es que no sabía cuál era su horario de clases.

Cuando entré al Facebook, vi que me había agregado, lo acepté y me fui a revisar su perfil. Todo aquello era tan extraño, ¿en serio se llamaba Edward Cullen? Debía de ser alguna coincidencia en un millón, pero yo no me sentía valiente para preguntarle sobre eso, aún.

¿Qué pasaría si Edward fuese un vampiro? Sabía que era imposible, los vampiros no existen, y si lo hicieran, no serían un retrato de un libro. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

No tenía amigos agregados y la descripción estaba casi vacía. La foto que tenía no era más que una imagen en la que él se veía a lo lejos, lo suficiente para que se percibiera su perfección, estaba parado junto a un auto plateado, cliqueé la foto, para verla más grande, ¿era eso un volvo? Yo no sabía nada de autos.

Fui a Google, los dedos me temblaban al presionar las teclas, "Volvo plateado", no tenía idea si el libro mencionaba el modelo, me aparecieron millones de fotos, ninguna me decía nada, debían de existir millones de modelos de volvos plateados.

Pero él es menor de edad, no puedo conducir, ¿o sí? Mis amigos conducen, ¿no? Ya no estaba segura de nada. Y qué tal si aquel chico lo que hacía era imitar al Edward Cullen que había creado Stephenie Meyer…eso sería patético.

* * *

¿Y ustedes qué creen? ¿Ese Edward es _el Edward?_ PRONTO LO SABRÁN!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Ése no es el msn de Edward, ni su Face...jajajajaja

**Segunda nota importante:** Si dejan review puede que les diga cuál es el real xD

**RobinW**


	5. Edward Anthony Masen

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**4**

**Edward Anthony Masen**

La siguiente vez que nos encontramos fue algo anticipado, acordamos vernos en aquel banco curiosamente alejado del mundo: _nuestro banco._

—Me gustaría saber más de ti —dijo en un tono educado —, ¿qué te gusta hacer?  
—Me gusta…—me mordí el labio nerviosa, describirme a mí misma me resultaba fatal —leer, comer —sonreí tímidamente —supongo que ¿divertirme? No lo sé, ¿y a ti?

Alzó un dedo.

—No, aún no sé suficiente de ti.  
—No soy muy interesante —mascullé.  
—Apuesto a que sí. ¿Te gusta salir con tus amigos, ir al cine, escuchar música?  
—No, sí y sí —contesté en el orden que me preguntó.  
—De acuerdo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tipo? y ¿qué tipo? —sonrió torcidamente agitando las mariposas en mi estómago.  
—Porque —suspiré —de un tiempo para acá, no tengo nada en común con mis amigos, me siento distante, como si…no encajara —me volví a morder el labio nerviosamente —¿qué tipo? Hmmm, musicales, comedias, un poco de drama y acción y terror en su justa medida —sonreí —y pop y rock…Y ahora me toca hacer a mí las preguntas —alcé una ceja desafiante.  
—Bien, pero te concederé tres preguntas, úsalas bien —y volvió a sonreír torcidamente.

No podía desperdiciar mis preguntas, debía pensarlas bien.

—¿Tú y tu familia llevan mucho de vivir aquí? —eran dos preguntas en una, pero de una forma disimulada, quería saber de su familia ya que nunca la había mencionado y en sí la pregunta explicita.  
—No. Llegamos hace un mes  
—Mi pregunta fue más larga que tu respuesta —acusé.  
—No hay mucho más que decir, si hablo demasiado te perderás entre líneas.  
—Bien. Pero no valdrá para la siguiente pregunta.

Ahora debía hacer otra pregunta, había una que me estaba quemando los labios, ¿sería buena idea decirla ahora, en caso de que necesitara más respuestas luego? ¿O debía tantear un poco más el terreno?

—Esta pregunta —comencé a tocarme las puntas del cabello, moría de los nervios y quería evitar su mirada —es un poco loca, yo…no sé como la tomarás.  
—Adelante, Mary.  
—No quiero que me creas loca —asintió —ni que vayas a irte. Prométeme que lo peor que harás será partirte de risas, por favor.  
—¿Tan malo es? —dijo jugando con sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa.  
—¿Tú…—tomé aire, demasiado tal vez —quiero saber si tú… —sus ojos me miraban curiosos, volví a verme el cabello — eres… — mi celular sonó, con el tono que había elegido para mi mamá.  
—¿Aló?  
—Mary, ¿dónde estás? Tu hermana me dijo que saliste hace media hora.  
—Estoy en camino a la casa, mamá. Fui…a la panadería.  
—¿A qué?  
—Quería…un…jugo, ¿ya vienen a la casa?  
—Sí, y te quiero en la casa ¡AHORA!  
—Ya voy mamá.  
—¡Ahora! —repitió gritando.

Pulsé la tecla roja un millón de veces

—Dejaré que completes tu pregunta luego, tu mamá se oía molesta.

Enrojecí de la pena de que la voz de mi mamá hubiese alcanzado sus oídos.

—Está bien, las madres son así —me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus labios parecían de hielo.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi edificio donde me dio otro beso. Tenía miedo que las mariposas de mi estómago salieran volando en un hipo.

—Nos vemos —dijo alejándose.  
—Mañana —dije agitando mi mano ligeramente.  
—En nuestro banco —sonrió y se marchó.

Suspiré. Él también lo consideraba "nuestro".

Rato después llegaron mis padres, un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y que no me podía ir tanto tiempo, bla, bla…Luego, como siempre, se contentaron de la nada, y nos llevaron a mí y a mi hermana al cine.

Vimos una película animada, era divertida así que no me quejé. Pero tener que estar con mis papás me ponía de muy mal humor. Cuando salimos de la sala del cine, el día estaba alumbrado por uno de esos soles anaranjados, que yo odiaba, hacían al día parecer aburrido, lo odiaba. Pero el cielo estaba allí, teñido de anaranjado sin piedad.

Cuando llegamos otra vez a la casa, me encerré en mi cuarto, alejada de mis padres. Encendí la computadora y mi madre abrió sin permiso la puerta de mi cuarto.

—No puedes usar la computadora hoy.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Lo siento Mary, has bajado tus notas, ¿no tienes tareas que hacer?

La miré rabiosa.

—No me mires así. Apaga eso —dijo señalando con la boca mi computadora.

Rezongué sin que eso sirviera de algo. Apagué la computadora y abrí un cuaderno cualquiera, no haría nada. Sólo me puse a dibujar, pero tenía marcada una página en la que había problemas de matemática, de esa forma si mi papá o mi mamá entraban al cuarto, podía fingir.

—Toc, toc —dijo mi hermana imitando el sonido de la puerta.  
—Pasa —dije sin ánimos, cerrando el cuaderno.  
—Te he dicho que no les prestes atención.  
—Susy, ojalá pudiera. Pero ya la viste, entró sin avisar y ash… me saca de mis casillas.  
—Ya sé. Yo pasé por todo eso, tonta. Y créeme que si tuviera dinero me fuese de la casa —se rió y rodó los ojos.  
—Odio estudiar.

Se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

—No es tan malo.  
—A ti te gusta estudiar —le recordé.  
—Sólo hazlo asociándolo con algo que te guste, como leer o escuchar música.  
—No tengo exámenes esta semana. Razón por la cual no veo motivo para estudiar —dije rodando los ojos.  
—¿Y no tenías que leer un libro o algo así?  
—Cierto —dije mientras sentí que una chispa llenaba mis ojos.  
—Lo ves —enarcó las cejas—, es algo que te gusta y algo que tienes que hacer —sonrió.  
—Gracias Susy, eres la mejor.  
—No lo soy Mary, pero estoy para ayudarte.

Se fue a su cuarto y yo busqué mi libro. Comencé a leer, no era demasiado entretenido, como mis libros de vampiros, pero estaba segura de que tendría algo de interés.

Al día siguiente, mis padres salieron a comprar comida y yo le dije a mi hermana que volvería en una hora. Ella sólo me vio con cara de "regresa antes de que lo hagan papá y mamá" pero no lo dijo.

Tomé mi celular mientras esperaba el elevador y telefoneé a Edward.

—¿Sí? —dijo cortésmente.  
—Hola, yo… ¿puedes salir ahora?  
—Claro, estaré en el banco en un segundo.  
—Bien —colgué.

Salí del edificio, caminé hasta el banco, donde ya Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Las mariposas volvieron a flotar y las piernas me temblaron desde donde me encontraba hasta mi destino, me senté lo más rápido que pude para que él no notara mis temblorosas piernas.

—Hola —dijo en un tono irónico —. ¿Cómo estás? —se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
—Bien —mascullé  
— ¿No preguntas como estoy yo?  
—Estoy segura de que me lo contarías como pregunta. Asumiré que estás bien.  
—De hecho, sí. Y de hecho, sólo te queda una pregunta.

Me mordí la lengua, sino acabaría diciendo "¿Qué?" "¿Por qué?". Tomé aire.

—No recuerdo haber gastado ya una.  
—_Preguntaste_ si yo podía salir de mi casa —enfatizó la primera palabra.  
—Hmmm, eso es injusto. Tú preguntaste sin límites.  
—Tú no los pusiste.  
—Bien, dejé una pregunta abierta.  
—Y estoy ansioso por oírla.  
—Bien, lo que quería saber era —me temblaban los labios y mi estómago era un nudo que llegaba hasta mi garganta.  
— ¿Sí?

Exhalé aire.

—Bien, lo diré, recuerda que lo peor será partirte de risa.  
—Bien.  
— ¿Eres Edward Anthony Masen, ahora Cullen, nacido en 1901 que fue convertido en vampiro y por eso siempre tendrás 17? —atropellé las palabras y luego me mordí el labio deseando no haber hecho esa pregunta.

Me miró confundido.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?  
—Responde, por favor.  
—Sí. ¿Quién te lo dijo?  
—Lo…leí.  
—¿Dónde leíste mi historia, ¿Mary? ¿Dónde?  
—¿No sabías que estaba escrita?  
—¡NO!  
—Yo…no estaba segura de que fueras tú, eres algo…distinto.  
—¿Qué mas sabes?  
—Sobre Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet y Jasper.

Me examinó con la vista.

—¿Algo más?  
—Sobre Bella —mascullé.  
—¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella?  
—Tu… esposa, ¿no? —titubeé al decirlo. No quería escuchar la respuesta. No quería saber que después de enamorarme de un personaje ficticio, lo había encontrado y que ahora tenía que afrontar el hecho de que era un hombre casado.

Se rió sarcásticamente.

—No estoy casado, no conozco ninguna Bella.  
—¿No? —respiré profundo. Tratando de mantener mi expresión igual.  
—No y será mejor que te olvides de mí, María. Yo no…Yo, dejé llegar esto muy lejos. No debí hablarte nunca.  
—Eso le dijiste a Bella.  
—No sé quien sea Bella, ni mucho menos cómo sabes toda mi historia, pero esto tiene que quedar hasta aquí.  
—Prometiste que no te irías, prometiste que lo peor que harías sería partirte de la risa ¡Lo prometiste!  
—Sí, y estoy haciendo lo mejor, dejarte que vivas tu vida, dejarte ser feliz.  
—¿Qué no lo ves? Eres lo más cerca que he estado de la felicidad.  
—No conoces la felicidad.  
—La estaba conociendo contigo.  
—No hay felicidad junto a un vampiro.  
—Tú no me harías daño, lo sé.  
—Soy un monstruo de pesadilla, Mary.  
—No lo eres.  
—No vale la pena discutir contigo.

Se levantó del banco y se comenzó a alejar.

—¿No te gustaría leer tu historia? —grité ahogando mis lágrimas.

Se volvió y me miró sin expresión.

—Ya la conozco.  
—Verás que no eres un monstruo. Te puedo traer los libros ahora mismo.  
—Iré contigo.

_¿Qué acaso no se quería alejar de mí?_

Caminamos juntos a mi edificio, subimos juntos y le pedí que esperara en el pasillo, para que mi hermana no lo viera, aunque temía que cuando regresara, él habría huido.

Fui a mi sección especial, donde guardaba mis libros favoritos, tomé los cuatro y los metí en una bolsa oscura. Para mi suerte, mi hermana se estaba bañando, así que no sabría que yo había entrado y salido como fugitiva.

Salí y cerré la puerta sigilosamente.

Edward estaba recostado en la pared, asemejándose a una escultura griega. Sentí que mi corazón volvió a palpitar.

—Aquí están —le extendí la bolsa. La tomó y la abrió para ver el contenido.  
—¿Tiene un final feliz?  
—Sí.  
—Te los devolveré mañana, tengo tiempo de sobra.  
—No podré verte hasta el próximo sábado.  
—Claro. Bueno, te los daré el sábado.

..

Otro domingo en la noche, tratando de dormir sin hallar la forma. Escuché un ruido afuera de mi ventana cerrada. Temblé y mi corazón se agitó. Yo era una paranoica sin remedio.

Me levanté con cuidado, fui hacia la ventana —aunque siempre decía que cómo era posible que en las películas de terror se pararan y fueran hacia donde llamaba el peligro —y entonces, lo vi. Sentí una oleada de tranquilidad invadirme, como si alguna pieza perdida hubiese encajado en el lugar que faltaba. Abrí la ventana y entró con cuidado, sigiloso como un ratón y hermoso como sólo él.

—Tomé unas buenas ideas —pude ver con dificultad que sonreía.

Dejó los libros sobre mi escritorio y se acercó a mí.

—Supongo que puedo estar junto a ti un tiempo.

Mi corazón estaba paralizado, ¿acaso ya me había dormido? Por favor, no me dejen vivir este sueño.

—Si es lo que quieres, claro.  
—Claro que es lo que quiero, Edward.  
—Entonces me quedaré —mi vista se fue acostumbrando a la poca luz y vi que estaba mucho más cerca de mí.  
—Mis papás pueden oírte, Edward.  
—No lo harán. ¿Estás dispuesta a probarme que quieres que me quede?  
—Claro que sí, Edward. —decía su nombre tantas veces como podía, recordándome a mí misma a esa película donde las gemelas se cambian de lugar y una aprovechaba cada oportunidad para llamar a su padre "papá", yo quería aprovechar cada segundo para llamar a mi vampiro "Edward".

No anticipé lo que haría, cuando quise reaccionar, ya su frío aliento me estaba acariciando los labios y un segundo después la magia se apoderó del momento, un beso inigualable, _mágico,_ era la única palabra que lo describiría. Edward fue muy delicado, teniendo cuidado de que sus colmillos no me tocaran, tal como el libro lo describía, pero mucho mejor, porque era yo quien estaba sintiendo el roce de sus labios.

Me separé de él, un poco nerviosa. Temía que mi papá entrara al cuarto y me viera allí, besando a un extraño… Un extraño para él, claro está.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.  
—Sí —dije tratando de calmar mi corazón.  
—Sabes, mientras leía esos libros me enamoré de Bella, pero…ella no es real y tú eres mucho mejor —sonrió torcidamente —y haces eso del corazón, que se acelera. Me gusta.  
—Yo me enamoré de ti cuando leí el libro.  
—Supongo que esto hace nuestra relación algo oficial, ¿no?  
—Seguro, Edward.  
—Sólo para aclarar…no leo mentes.  
—¿No?  
—No. Y hay muchas otras cosas, que no son reales. No sé cómo esa mujer supo tanto de mí o mi familia, pero hay detalles que definitivamente salieron de su imaginación.  
—¿Alice tampoco ve el futuro?  
—No. No tenemos súper poderes. Acerca de Bella, no sé de donde la habrá sacado, tal vez eres tú, en cierta forma.  
—Tal vez —dije sonrojándome y tratando de recordar mentalmente cómo respirar.  
—Y no vamos a la escuela con humanos, eso es aburrido. Tratamos de salir lo menos posible.

Siempre había pensado que era estúpido asistir a la escuela después de haberla vista completa. Lo que daría yo por no tener que ir más.

—¿Brillas al sol? —pregunté curiosa.  
—Te dejaré dudar sobre eso —esbozó una sonrisa torcida y acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos gélidos.

Había detalles que eran imaginarios. En definitiva, no lo era su perfección. Lo demás era secundario, todo era secundario si tenerlo cerca de mí era real, si su roce era tan delicado, tan suave…Me quedé en blanco, sólo había una cosa que no sabía si podía tolerar.

—¿Son vegetarianos? —pregunté tratando de que mi expresión no se alterara.  
—Absolutamente —dijo con una sonrisa muy ancha —eso es completamente cierto.  
—Pero sí fuiste rebelde.  
—Eso también, pero me avergüenzo mucho.  
—No tienes por qué.

Se quedó en silencio y me miró de una forma que jamás olvidaré. Su voz comenzó a preguntar, con el tono exacto que siempre me había imaginado.  
—¿Sería muy sacado del libro si me quedó a verte dormir?  
—No. De hecho, me cuesta mucho dormir, tal vez tu compañía me haga bien, sé que a tu lado nada malo me podrá suceder.  
—Entonces duerme, Mary, descansa —me besó en la frente y me acarició el cabello, lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar caminando sobre las nubes, soñando y aún así sintiendo su aliento sobre mi piel.

* * *

¿Review?

xoxo

**RobinW**


	6. Planes

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**5**

**Planes**

Mi mamá me comenzó a llamar desde la puerta de mi habitación para despertarme. Me sentía con ánimos para ir a la escuela porque había tenido una noche tranquila, sin embargo, la mañana era demasiado fría. Suspiré y me estiré.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Solté un grito ahogado y exhalé aire sin pensar. Mi primera reacción obviamente era de espanto, pero luego vi aquella figura celestial acostada a mi lado —por encima de las sábanas —y me relajé. Pensaba que aquello había sido producto de mi imaginación y que todo había sido un sueño. Aún me hallaba sin habla y asentí ligeramente levantándome de la cama. Le hice una seña para que no se fuese a ir.

Hice mi rutina matutina, poniendo especial atención en cepillarme los dientes, un vampiro perfecto me esperaba en mi habitación. Salí del baño dándole los buenos días a mi mamá.

Llegué a mi habitación y ahí estaba él.

—Buenos días —susurró. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con el corazón palpitándome a un mínimo de cincuenta mil latidos por segundo. Esbozó aquella sonrisa torcida y prosiguió: —es maravilloso como haces eso.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Lo del corazón y las palpitaciones, creí que el libro era pura fantasía.

No pude evitar que sus palabras me hicieran sonreír y alegrarme aquella mañana de lunes.

—Dices que creías que era de fantasía —repetí alzando una ceja.

—Sí —dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

—Eres un vampiro y aún crees en la fantasía —resalté la palabra vampiro.

Se mordió el labio y se rió sonriendo: —supongo que no hay mucha coherencia, ¿cierto? *

—Ninguna.

—¡Mary, es tarde! —gritó mi mamá tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

Suspiré y tomé mis libros.

—Te veré más tarde —dijo Edward acercándose a mí para darme un beso justo en la comisura de los labios, me quedé paralizada y traté de respirar —. ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa…hoy?

—No puedo, Edward.

—¿Por qué no?

Abrí los ojos e hice una mueca como si fuese obvia la respuesta, porque de hecho la era.

—Te pasaré buscando, tus padres no se tienen ni porque enterar, estás hablando _conmigo_ —resaltó la última palabra —además puedes decir que vas a casa de una amiga o algo así ¿no?

Lo miré con extrañeza, su lógica era mucho mayor que la mía, asentí y me despedí con un gesto de la mano, aunque deseaba quedarme junto a él.

Cuando salí a la calle, noté que en realidad era una mañana cálida, y que el frío que había sentido, se debía al vampiro perfecto que durmió conmigo. Durmió conmigo. Abrí los ojos como platos al realizar aquella frase, era pronto para eso, apenas llevábamos ¿qué, ocho horas de novios? Me sonreí, _novios. _Y se me olvidó lo que estaba pensando justo antes.

En la escuela, las clases parecían interminables, yo sólo quería tener dos minutos libres para decirle a Vanessa que necesitaba que me cubriera para ir a casa de Edward, pero cada vez que abría la boca, la mirada de mis malhumorados profesores se posaba en mí y no me quedaba otra que mantenerme callada.

Cuando finalmente llegó el receso, Vanessa estaba muy cómoda hablando con el chico que le gustaba —claro está, lo olvidó cuando apareció su actual novio, pero era imposible separarlos de una conversación —sin embargo, este era un caso de emergencia.

—Vane…ssa —sonreí hipócritamente a su acompañante y jalé a mi amiga por un brazo.

—¿Qué? —dijo un poco molesta.

—Te necesito.

—¿Qué, qué? —ahora sonaba entusiasmada.

—Mira —dije mientras caminábamos lejos —te acuerdas de Edward —asintió y abrió los ojos curiosa —me invitó a su casa…hoy.

Abrió la boca como una puerta y sonrió pícara.

—Bueno, ya somos novios —dije sonriendo.

—¿Ya? —es genial —¿desde cuándo?

—Ayer.

—Que no se te olvide, 28 de octubre. Tendré que ayudarte como tú me has ayudado.

—Sí, precisamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mi mamá no me va a dejar ir, ni siquiera sabe sobre él.

—Ni se lo digas.

No estaba en mis planes. «Mamá conocí a un chico que es igualito al vampiro de mi libro favorito, es mi novio y tal vez me convierta en vampiro, te quiero» eso no pasaría.

—Entonces, ¿le digo que voy a tu casa?

—¡NO! Mi mamá le podría decir a la tuya… ¡NO! Dile que…wow, está difícil.

—Nuestras mamás son un caso.

—Uno muy grave —dijo en tono triste.

—Tal vez…le pueda decir que…voy a casa de Carlos, mi mamá no llamaría para allá y sí me dejaría.

—Suena como un plan —dijo alzando una ceja.

Fuimos en búsqueda de Carlos, ya estaba exhausta de aquel día de planes.

—Ahí está —dijo Vanessa en un tono fúnebre. No había ni que mirar, estaba con su novia.

—Acompañado de la mosca.

—Sí, bueno, ése no es el nombre que yo le pondría.

—Mejor dejémoslo así —dije —ambas cosas, necesito otro plan.

Vanessa comenzó a mirar alrededor y hacer muecas extrañas con la cara.

—¿Qué?

—¡Felicítame!

—Sólo si tienes un buen plan.

—Diremos que yo voy a tu casa. Y lo haremos, luego te vas a casa de Eduardo…

—Edward —le corregí.

—Fue apropósito —dijo sonriendo —y yo te cubro, ¿sabes? Si tu mamá llega, te llamó, y digo que fuiste a la panadería…

—Ya he usado esa excusa.

—¿A la librería? Ya se me ocurrirá Mary.

—Bien, creo que te lo mereces. ¡Eres un genio Nessie! —me reí bajito pensando en el apodo que le acababa de poner a mi mejor amiga.

—¿Nessie? —dijo extrañada.

—Nessa…Vanessa —dije para que se le olvidará.

—Claro, Ary..…Mary —dijo imitándome y en tono de burla.

El receso terminó, pero el resto de las clases se me hicieron más amenas, ahora que ya tenía un plan.

Cuando terminó el día, mi papá nos pasó a recoger, tanto a Vanessa como a mí. En lo que llegamos a la casa, mi mamá nos sirvió almuerzo y ambos se fueron a trabajar. Le mandé un mensaje a mi hermana para estar segura de que ella tampoco sería una amenaza.

Una vez hecho eso, Vanessa y yo acudimos a mi armario, la peor parte estaba por empezar…¿Qué rayos debía usar?

Sacaba y sacaba ropa: pantalones largos y cortos, camisas formales e informales, faldas y vestidos. Nada era ideal, _nada. _

—Tal vez debas ir en uniforme —dijo Vanessa tras sacar la última blusa del armario.

—Sí, y tal vez debas tener otra idea brillante para variar.

—¡Ouch!

Le saqué la lengua y vi una bolsa que estaba abajo en el armario. La saqué y extraje un lindo vestido de cóctel que se encontraba adentro.

—¿Qué tal esto? —dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Creo que es perfecto…Pero, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

El vestido era amarillo con tiras que se ataban al cuello y una caída muy bonita, yo no tenía curvas pronunciadas ni nada por el estilo, pero aquel vestido haría lucir bien a una pared blanca.

—¿De dónde lo saqué?

—Sí, creo que esa fue mi pregunta.

—Mi mamá me lo compró para la boda de mi prima, la cual será dentro de unos meses, no hay problema en que lo use un poco antes —sonreí.

—El único problema, es…digamos. ¿Irías con eso a la librería?

—Hmmm, creo que eso sería un problema.

—Busca una cartera, todo tiene solución.

Me puse a buscar algo que combinara con aquel lindo vestido, hasta que hallé una que en realidad pertenecía a mi hermana.

—Bien —dijo Vanessa tomando la cartera —necesitaré un poco de papel envolvente.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo búscalo.

Fui a la cocina en busca del papel envolvente transparente y regresé a mi habitación.

Vanessa tomó unos pantalones cortos y una camisa y los arrugó tanto que podían pasar por un rollo de sushi.

—Trae el papel —dijo haciendo fuerza para mantener las prendas tan pequeñas como estaban.

Me acerqué y comencé a enrollar la ropa con el papel.

—Eso los mantendrá pequeños.

—¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?

—Puedo jurar que es la primera —dijo tras cortar el papel.

Metí los pequeños rollitos en la cartera, luego mi celular y un poco de dinero.

—Anda a vestirte.

Fui al baño a cambiarme, notando que me gustaba cómo me veía en aquel vestido. Salí y regresé a mi dormitorio.

—¿No crees que esa ropa se arrugará demasiado?

—Nada es perfecto —dijo con resignación, sin embargo yo difería.

El timbre sonó y me espanté. Fui hasta la puerta.

—¿Quién?

—Es Edward —dijo él tras reconocer mi voz.

Abrí con delicadeza.

—¡Hola! —dije un poco tímida.

—Parece que estás lista —me sentí que llevaba el atuendo perfecto, él vestía con una camisa de manga larga color azul turquesa brillante lisa. Llevaba pantalones de tela y zapatos negros; todo eso sólo lo hacía lucir aún mejor.

—Sólo un segundo.

Corrí a mi habitación.

—¿Es él? —dijo Vane en un susurro.

—Sí —le dije con entusiasmo, tomé la cartera y le dije: —recuerda el plan, cualquier cosa me llamas, puedes llamar de aquí, de la casa ¿ok?

—Sí, tranquila. Luego me cuentas todo.

—Claro. Gracias por todo. —le di un abrazo corto y estuve en la puerta en segundos.

Edward me esperaba pacientemente.

—Fue más de un segundo —me excusé.

Salimos de la casa, cerré la puerta y entramos al ascensor.

—El tiempo pasa de forma diferente para los vampiros.

—¿Cómo es que entraste al edificio?

—En realidad, entré a tu casa primero. Abrí la puerta y salí. Me pareció que había alguien más, no creí que fuese apropiado que…bueno, me viera trepando por la ventana.

—Sí, creo que pensaste bien.

El ascensor se detuvo al llegar a nuestro destino. Salimos del edificio, yo miraba a todas partes, nerviosa por si mi mamá andaba por ahí, aunque sabía que estaba trabajando. No confiaba en mi suerte.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Debería estar en mi casa, ¿podemos ir más rápido?

—No debiste pedir eso —me colocó sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr.

—¿No luce sospechoso?

—Los ojos humanos no captan esta rapidez.

Nos detuvimos frente a un edificio de rejas blancas.

—Bueno, es aquí.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando perdidamente a sus ojos que se coloreaban de topacio en aquel día especial.

* * *

*La cara que me imaginó es la que Robert Pattinson pone en la película cuando Bella le pregunta si nunca duerme y él dice "no, nunca" o algo así…Sólo para que tengan una idea, ya que no la sabía describir XD

Gracias a yezzietx3, sin ella hoy no habria fic...xD es buena idea q me lo recuerden, ya ven que mi memoria falla xD

¿Review?

xoxo

**RobinW**


	7. Sé que es fantástico pero empieza a asus

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**6**

**Sé que es fantástico, pero comienza a asustar**

Entramos al edificio y subimos hasta el último piso. Edward abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso, le susurré que pasara él primero y así lo hizo, entré detrás de él, escondiéndome ligeramente.  
Como en el libro, Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros que vi.

—Bienvenida —dijo Esme en tono cálido —soy Esme —extendió su mano y la estrecho a la mía.  
—Carlisle —anunció el padre de familia estrechando mi mano.  
—Mary —susurré y sonreí a ambos.

El departamento era grande, el edificio tenía cuatro apartamentos por piso, pero los Cullen eran propietarios de dos de ellos, lo cual hacia que hubiese mucho más espacio, esencial si son siete vampiros viviendo juntos.

Emmett fue el siguiente en asomarse, con Rosalie tomando su brazo y por detrás de ellos se veía el rubio cabello de Jasper. Me sentía incómoda, ya que a mi parecer ya los conocía a todos, sentía que estaba atrapada en el libro, y aunque fuese así, no quería salir.

—Emmett —dijo el más fuerte de los Cullen apretando mi mano y con una ancha sonrisa que hacia destacar sus hoyuelos.  
—Mary —dije sonriendo, contagiada por su alegría.  
—Rosalie, pero puedes llamarme Rose —sonreí, estoy segura que lo hice en una forma poco sincera ¿dónde estaba la Rosalie del libro? ¿Que no era ella la amargada, la que rechazaba a la novia de su hermano? Ella sonrió tan cálidamente como Esme y se separó ligeramente de Emmett para darle paso a la pequeña Alice, quien como me imaginé salió brincando y estrechó mi mano efusivamente.

—Soy Alice, aunque creo que ya tú lo sabes— miré a Edward y él se sonrió torcidamente.  
—Les comenté sobre los libros  
—Ah, ya veo.  
—Y él es Jasper —dijo Alice

Jasper dio un paso al frente, al mejor estilo militar. No estrechó mi mano como el resto de los Cullen, me pregunté si en esa parte el libro era exacto y era Jasper el que poseía menos autocontrol.

—Siéntense —dijo Carlisle mientras él hacía lo propio. Esme tomó asiento junto a su esposo. Rosalie y Emmett pasaron a un sillón de dos puestos. Jasper se sentó al otro lado de Carlisle y Alice junto a él. Edward me guió hasta otro sillón de dos puestos, nos sentamos y pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro, me sentía un poco incómoda, pero evalúe al resto de la familia y noté que sus posiciones eran muy parecidas, Emmett apretaba el muslo de Rose con delicadeza; Carlisle y Esme tenían los brazos entrelazados y Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Jasper.

—Entonces, Mary... Ya tú sabes mucho de nosotros —dijo Emmett sin dejar de sonreír —pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ti —me miró como quien dice un chiste y tomo un cabello de Rose y comenzó a jugar con él.  
—No soy interesante —dije con una mueca que indicaba que me quería reír a carcajadas, pero las reprimí ya que no sabía por qué quería reírme.  
—¿Cuándo cumples años Mary? —saltó Alice  
—En noviembre  
—El mes que viene. Es genial, wow, hay tan poco tiempo y tanto que hacer.  
—Alice —musitó Edward.

Lo único que venía a mi mente era la desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella. El asunto era que yo amaba las fiestas, y se me pondría difícil resistirme a una.

—Calla Edward, no tengo tiempo para tus pesimismos  
—Acerca de los libros...—dijo Carlisle en tono paternal— ¿dónde los encontraste?  
—En una librería —sonreí— bueno, eso es obvio, lo siento.  
Carlisle se sonrió también.  
—Sí, creo que la pregunta que quiero hacer no tiene respuesta, al menos no de ti. He tratado de pensar en ella —hizo una pausa —en Stephenie, quisiera saber donde la pudimos haber conocido. Sabe demasiado, hasta del clan Denalí —exclamó.  
—¿También ellas existen?  
—Sí. Todos ellos  
Tragué saliva, de forma audible para un vampiro.  
—¿Y también los Vulturi?  
—Sí. Pero no debes tener miedo de ellos —dijo Carlisle leyendo mi expresión, mientras Edward afirmaba las palabras de su padre acariciando mi brazo —como ves no existen ese tipo de súper poderes en nosotros, razón por la cual apuesto a que tu miedo se pierde.  
—Lo disminuye bastante.  
—En realidad Jane es una niña muy dulce.  
—Apuesto a que sí.  
—Tal vez esta mujer sea en realidad alguna vampiresa de algún clan, tal vez el irlandés o egipcio y haya tomado una identidad oculta.  
—Hay una posibilidad de ello —dije poco convencida.  
—Sin embargo —prosiguió Carlisle —me intriga que su historia se enfocase en nosotros... A menos de que...—examinó a cada miembro de la familia y prosiguió —tengamos un escritor en la casa —escudriño las caras de sus hijos y luego relajó el rostro —sí, bueno, del único que lo creo es Edward, y que yo sepa no es narciso ¿o sí hijo?  
—Creo que no.  
—Ya lo sé, eso lo sé.  
Pasamos como una hora hablando, me sentía mejor que en mi propia casa, parecía mentira que una casa llena de vampiros me resultará tan increíblemente cálida.  
Todo parecía perfecto hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar  
«Vanessa llamando»  
Suspiré y pulsé la tecla verde.  
—Tu mamá acaba de llamar —grito Vanessa desde el otro lado.  
—¿Qué le dijiste?  
—Que...estabas en el baño.  
—¿Qué?  
—Lo siento, me quedé en blanco. Dijo que llegaba en diez minutos, y preguntó si habíamos hecho la tarea.

—Sabes que mi mamá supone que fui al baño dentro de la casa, ¿no?

—Ya lo sé, lo siento. Mejor apúrate y no me reclames.  
—Ok, entonces voy para allá —sentí que la mirada de siete vampiros se clavaba en mí. Colgué el teléfono.  
—Tú no te vas —señaló Emmett muy seguro.  
—Es que mi mamá no sabe que estoy aquí.  
—Edward Cullen —dijo Carlisle afincando cada sílaba del nombre de Edward  
—Mi error —afirmó él.  
—Error tuyo o no,—aunque no tenía idea de por qué podía ser su error —tengo que estar en mi casa en cinco minutos —dije menos tiempo, incluyendo el que me tardaría en cambiarme de ropa y desmaquillarme  
Edward se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
—Me divertí mucho, en serio.  
Esme se levantó y se acercó a darme un beso de despedida, Carlisle la imitó y empezó a hablar  
—Fue un gusto conocerte Mary.  
—Pero la próxima vez, dile a tu mamá para que te puedas quedar tranquilamente —completó Esme.  
—Sería genial tenerte para la cena —dijo Emmett riéndose mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Se acercó y me despeinó como a una niña chiquita, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía realmente bajita.  
—Cuídate, nos gusta la comida de buena calidad.  
—De acuerdo —le dije con una sonrisa.  
Rosalie se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, Jasper se quedó sentado y me hizo un gesto con la mano, Alice se levantó saltando.  
—No hagas planes para tu cumpleaños.  
—Alice yo preferiría...  
—Jasper no te va a comer, Mary —dijo sonriendo —de cualquier manera, —volteó a ver a su esposo —tomaremos las previsiones necesarias.  
—Vamos Mary —dijo Edward abriendo la puerta.  
Me despedí en general con la mano y salimos del departamento  
—No hagas planes —grito Alice desde adentro.  
Edward me subió a su espalda, antes de que me diera cuenta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras a gran velocidad. Me bajó, cuando estábamos en el primer piso y me tomó de la mano.  
—Soy más rápido que el ascensor —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.  
—Podrías avisarme cuando vayas a hacer algo así.  
—Lo volveré a hacer tan pronto salgamos del edificio.  
—De acuerdo.  
Terminamos de bajar las escaleras, y salimos a la calle  
—¿Lista? —preguntó  
Asentí con la cabeza y me subió de nuevo a su espalda, cuando estábamos en la entrada de mi edificio, pensé que se iría.  
—Tu amiga sigue arriba —no era una pregunta —. Será mejor entrar de una forma humana.  
Asentí y abrí la puerta. Tomó mi mano de nuevo, pulsé el botón del ascensor y Edward se quedó observándome.  
—¿Qué?  
—Usemos las escaleras  
—No sé qué clase de vecinos tengas tú, pero los míos son humanos.  
—Hmmm... Es un punto interesante  
—Espera, ¿tus vecinos no son humanos?  
—No exactamente  
Quería saber más de eso, cuando volteé y vi a mi mamá y a mi papa saliendo del auto.  
—Ay no. Mis papás  
—Sube, vamos.  
Hice lo que me dijo, y comenzamos a subir por las escaleras, me estaba poniendo extremadamente nerviosa, ¿por qué Edward no avanzaba?

—¿Puedes ir más rápido? —sentía que me iba terminar bajando de su espalda y lanzarme por las escaleras, me ahorraría el castigo, pero me costaría meses en el hospital.  
—Te dije que los humanos no percibían aquella velocidad, ¿recuerdas?  
—Sí… ¿y?  
—Mentí.  
Me bajó y me di cuenta de que estábamos frente a la puerta de mi departamento.  
—Está es la velocidad que no perciben.  
Abrí la boca como tonta, él se acercó, tomó mi barbilla y cerró delicadamente mi boca, posó sus labios sobre los míos. Mis manos se enredaron en su perfecto cabello broncíneo y él comenzó a jugar con las ondas del mío.  
—Están por el segundo piso —susurró al separarse. Coloqué la llave en la ranura y Edward desapareció de mi lado.

* * *

¿Serán Mary y Edward felices?

¿Review?

xoxo

**RobinW**


	8. Historia Perdida

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**7**

**Historia Perdida**

Vanessa me atacaba con preguntas mientras yo me apuraba a cambiarme de ropa.

—Saca algún cuaderno para disimular.

Vanessa comenzó a buscar en su bolso, sacó uno y tomó uno de los de mi cuarto, los abrió en una página llena y colocó lápices encima. Eso era genial de Vanessa, como ella le había mentido millones de veces a su mamá para verse con su novio, ya tenía todo planeado en su mente.

Oí cuando el ascensor se abrió y me apresuré a esconder el vestido en el fondo del closet nuevamente. Aún me quedaba maquillaje, tome una toallita húmeda mientras la cerradura comenzaba a moverse, los nervios no me dejaban actuar normal.  
Quité todo el maquillaje y me coloqué el cuaderno sobre las piernas

—Actúa natural —me recordó mi amiga.  
—Okey —respiré y comenzamos a reírnos naturalmente. Mis padres no se iban a creer que estuviésemos mega concentradas en los deberes.  
—¿No tenían tarea? —dijo mi papá apoyado en el marco de la puerta.  
—Estamos en eso— dijimos a la vez causando que nos riéramos más.  
—Sigan en eso.

Mi madre entró a mi cuarto y saludó a Vanessa.

—Les compre unos pasteles —colocó una bandeja en el suelo junto a nosotras.  
—Gracias —dije mientras ambos salían de mi habitación.

Tomé uno de los pasteles y comencé a engullirlo, como era lógico, los Cullen no me habían ofrecido comida, después de todo, ellos no aparentaban ser humanos porque salían muy poco de su casa, y aunque salieran, al parecer no tenían que aparentar con sus vecinos ¿qué clase de vecinos tenían los Cullen? La duda me llenó la mente por un momento y me puse a pensar en las alternativas: tal vez las Denalí o incluso los Vulturi, aunque aquello no tenía mucha lógica tomando en cuenta que ellos habían salido a flote en nuestra conversación. Podía plantearme mil teorías y aún así, no saber la verdad, al menos hasta hacer a Edward confesar ¿Sería posible que sus vecinos fueran...

—¿No piensas contarme nada? —inquirió Vanessa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ah, sí... _sorry. _Me quedé pensando.

—¿Qué tal?

—Fue genial. —dije alegre.

—¿Cómo es su familia? ¿O estaban solos? —hizo una cara pícara.

—No. Toda su familia estaba ahí —abrió la boca sorprendida y exageradamente —son muy simpáticos, ya sabes Carlisle, Esme que es un amor. Y claro Alice —me reí — es tan loca...

—Ya va —dijo Vanessa mostrando su palma en señal de "stop".

—¿Qué? —inquirí extrañada.

—¿Por qué yo debería saberme los nombres de todos ellos? —dijo jugando con sus cejas.

—Ah...tú...bueno...—no sabía qué decir, había estado hablando como si Vanessa conociera a los Cullen tan bien como yo...lo que me hizo pensar, ¿Vanessa no había leído los libros? Entonces me imaginé una escena ilógica: "este es mi novio, Edward Cullen" y todos riéndose pensando que me volví loca y que llamo a mi novio como el vampiro de un libro...cuando en realidad ¡ÉL ES ESE VAMPIRO! Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, me podrían internar en un manicomio, o mi madre se conformaría con enviarme a terapia a diario. Tragué saliva, aterrada —no deberías —sonreí...es que son tan amables, que bueno...siento que los conozco de hace mucho —dije tratando de parecer lo más sincera posible.

—Claro. Me alegro que te simpatizaran.

—Sí, sólo les molestó un poco que mis padres no supieran. Si mis papás fueran...como ellos —. Dije en un suspiro.

—Si los míos fueran como ellos —añadió Vanessa en otro suspiro. —y hablando de ellos —rodó los ojos y tomó su celular que estaba vibrando y encendiendo luces —¿Sí? Ya, voy bajando...

—¿Llegaron?

—Sí. Qué asco. Mañana me cuentas más

—Claro, gracias por todo Ness…a —sonreí.

Acompañé a Vanessa, cuando me di cuenta que ya la noche estaba comenzando a caer, me quedé unos minutos observando el crepúsculo y subí de nuevo a mi casa.

Mi mamá y mi papá parecían de buen humor y se ahorraron las preguntas, les dije que me faltaba terminar algo de la tarea, así que me fui a mi cuarto.

Mi hermana llegó unos minutos después, me debatía entre contarle sobre mi escapada y todo lo que ella había implicado o no. Mi hermana, era mi mejor amiga, pero me daba miedo muchas veces contarle secretos tan valiosos, porque no sabía la forma exacta de hacerlo. Decidí que tendría tiempo para hacerlo, pero no quería esperar demasiado, ya que ella era muchos más confiable que Vanessa y podía contar con ella si necesitaba otra escapada.

Terminé mi tarea por primera vez en todo el año. Me asomé a la ventana para ver si por casualidad Edward estaba esperando a que yo la abriera: no estaba. La abrí, por si las dudas y porque estaba haciendo un calor del infierno mismo.

Cené con mi familia, todo parecía bastante normal. Me sentía feliz de que por primera vez no hubiese sido descubierta en una mentira. Yo era especialmente mala para mentir, por suerte conté con una agente especializada en el asunto.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación, decidí buscar "Crepúsculo", quería leerme el capítulo en el que Bella va a casa de los Cullen, me sentía extrañada aún por la amabilidad de Rosalie, y quería asegurarme de haber leído bien.

Fui a mi sección especial, donde tenía mis cuatro preciados libros, un cuaderno de notas y una carta que me había dado un chico, que claro está, hoy no significaba nada para mí...pero mis libros no estaban ahí. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, histérico, como queriendo escapar de mi pecho y asegurarse por sí mismo de que los libros no estaban. Traté de respirar acompasadamente: inhala, exhala, me repetía mentalmente, esto me ayudaba a recordar el proceso que debía realizar y a mantener mi mente ocupada en algo.

Fui a la ventana, tomé aire del exterior, y miré a todas partes, deseaba con ansias que Edward apareciera, ¿él me había devuelto los libros? Sí, lo había hecho el mismo día que se los presté. ¿Se los habría llevado otra vez? Tal vez alguien de su familia quería repasar la lectura...Tal vez Alice, para asegurarse de que mi fiesta de cumpleaños no terminara en desastre. Sí, de seguro eso había pasado.

Abandoné la ventana, acariciando mis sienes, la cabeza me comenzaba a palpitar junto a mi corazón.

Volví a la sección especial. Tal vez había visto mal. Ahí estaba mi cuaderno de notas, ahí estaba la estúpida carta, pero no estaban mis libros. No estaban.

Salí de mi habitación, tal vez mi mamá hubiese limpiado mi cuarto y los tuviese ella. Tal vez.

—Mamá —dije en un tono que trataba de ocultar mi desesperación —no encuentro...unos libros ¿tú has entrado a mi dormitorio?

—No, hija, ¿te ayudo a buscar?

—No...—no podía pensar con la cabeza fría, me regresé a mi cuarto y me puse a buscar por todas partes, aquí y allá. Desordené todo. Tenía la piel escalofriada y el corazón me seguía latiendo descontrolado.

Encendí la computadora, entré a _Google_ y tecleé con los dedos temblándome "Crepúsculo: Stephenie Meyer"

"resultados de su búsqueda"

"El crepúsculo en Medellín"

"Meyer, fue un cantante que se dedico..."

"El crepúsculo es fácilmente..."

Mi corazón comenzó a arder, ¿qué era esto?

Tecleé otra vez: "Luna Nueva, Stephenie Meyer"

_¿Tal vez quiso decir: Luna Nueva en la Selva?"_

¡NO! Grité internamente. No podía gritar con mi voz por más que quería, mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo y no podía emitir ningún sonido, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara sin parar, acompañadas de jadeos. Sequé mis lágrimas, me volví a asomar a la ventana y busqué a Edward con la vista. Yo no podía haberme imaginado todo esto, no podía.

Me rasqué la cabeza y traté de relajarme. Nada podía ser tan malo.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Edward que ya me sabía de memoria. Repicó tres veces. Cuatro. Cinco. Contesta, por favor, contesta. Ocho. _El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible o se halla fuera del área de servicio. _

Lancé mi teléfono y comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente sobre mi almohada. No me importaba que mis papás me vieran, sólo quería saber que estos últimos minutos habían sido una fea pesadilla y que todo lo demás había sido la realidad; pero todo parecía apuntar lo contrario, parecía que me acababa de despertar de un hermoso sueño para enfrentarme a la pesadilla que era mi realidad.

**7**

**Historia Perdida**

Vanessa me atacaba con preguntas mientras yo me apuraba a cambiarme de ropa.

—Saca algún cuaderno para disimular.

Vanessa comenzó a buscar en su bolso, sacó uno y tomó uno de los de mi cuarto, los abrió en una página llena y colocó lápices encima. Eso era genial de Vanessa, como ella le había mentido millones de veces a su mamá para verse con su novio, ya tenía todo planeado en su mente.

Oí cuando el ascensor se abrió y me apresuré a esconder el vestido en el fondo del closet nuevamente. Aún me quedaba maquillaje, tome una toallita húmeda mientras la cerradura comenzaba a moverse, los nervios no me dejaban actuar normal.  
Quité todo el maquillaje y me coloqué el cuaderno sobre las piernas

—Actúa natural —me recordó mi amiga.  
—Okey —respiré y comenzamos a reírnos naturalmente. Mis padres no se iban a creer que estuviésemos mega concentradas en los deberes.  
—¿No tenían tarea? —dijo mi papá apoyado en el marco de la puerta.  
—Estamos en eso— dijimos a la vez causando que nos riéramos más.  
—Sigan en eso.

Mi madre entró a mi cuarto y saludó a Vanessa.

—Les compre unos pasteles —colocó una bandeja en el suelo junto a nosotras.  
—Gracias —dije mientras ambos salían de mi habitación.

Tomé uno de los pasteles y comencé a engullirlo, como era lógico, los Cullen no me habían ofrecido comida, después de todo, ellos no aparentaban ser humanos porque salían muy poco de su casa, y aunque salieran, al parecer no tenían que aparentar con sus vecinos ¿qué clase de vecinos tenían los Cullen? La duda me llenó la mente por un momento y me puse a pensar en las alternativas: tal vez las Denalí o incluso los Vulturi, aunque aquello no tenía mucha lógica tomando en cuenta que ellos habían salido a flote en nuestra conversación. Podía plantearme mil teorías y aún así, no saber la verdad, al menos hasta hacer a Edward confesar ¿Sería posible que sus vecinos fueran...

—¿No piensas contarme nada? —inquirió Vanessa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ah, sí... _sorry. _Me quedé pensando.

—¿Qué tal?

—Fue genial. —dije alegre.

—¿Cómo es su familia? ¿O estaban solos? —hizo una cara pícara.

—No. Toda su familia estaba ahí —abrió la boca sorprendida y exageradamente —son muy simpáticos, ya sabes Carlisle, Esme que es un amor. Y claro Alice —me reí — es tan loca...

—Ya va —dijo Vanessa mostrando su palma en señal de "stop".

—¿Qué? —inquirí extrañada.

—¿Por qué yo debería saberme los nombres de todos ellos? —dijo jugando con sus cejas.

—Ah...tú...bueno...—no sabía qué decir, había estado hablando como si Vanessa conociera a los Cullen tan bien como yo...lo que me hizo pensar, ¿Vanessa no había leído los libros? Entonces me imaginé una escena ilógica: "este es mi novio, Edward Cullen" y todos riéndose pensando que me volví loca y que llamo a mi novio como el vampiro de un libro...cuando en realidad ¡ÉL ES ESE VAMPIRO! Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, me podrían internar en un manicomio, o mi madre se conformaría con enviarme a terapia a diario. Tragué saliva, aterrada —no deberías —sonreí...es que son tan amables, que bueno...siento que los conozco de hace mucho —dije tratando de parecer lo más sincera posible.

—Claro. Me alegro que te simpatizaran.

—Sí, sólo les molestó un poco que mis padres no supieran. Si mis papás fueran...como ellos —. Dije en un suspiro.

—Si los míos fueran como ellos —añadió Vanessa en otro suspiro. —y hablando de ellos —rodó los ojos y tomó su celular que estaba vibrando y encendiendo luces —¿Sí? Ya, voy bajando...

—¿Llegaron?

—Sí. Qué asco. Mañana me cuentas más

—Claro, gracias por todo Ness…a —sonreí.

Acompañé a Vanessa, cuando me di cuenta que ya la noche estaba comenzando a caer, me quedé unos minutos observando el crepúsculo y subí de nuevo a mi casa.

Mi mamá y mi papá parecían de buen humor y se ahorraron las preguntas, les dije que me faltaba terminar algo de la tarea, así que me fui a mi cuarto.

Mi hermana llegó unos minutos después, me debatía entre contarle sobre mi escapada y todo lo que ella había implicado o no. Mi hermana, era mi mejor amiga, pero me daba miedo muchas veces contarle secretos tan valiosos, porque no sabía la forma exacta de hacerlo. Decidí que tendría tiempo para hacerlo, pero no quería esperar demasiado, ya que ella era muchos más confiable que Vanessa y podía contar con ella si necesitaba otra escapada.

Terminé mi tarea por primera vez en todo el año. Me asomé a la ventana para ver si por casualidad Edward estaba esperando a que yo la abriera: no estaba. La abrí, por si las dudas y porque estaba haciendo un calor del infierno mismo.

Cené con mi familia, todo parecía bastante normal. Me sentía feliz de que por primera vez no hubiese sido descubierta en una mentira. Yo era especialmente mala para mentir, por suerte conté con una agente especializada en el asunto.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación, decidí buscar "Crepúsculo", quería leerme el capítulo en el que Bella va a casa de los Cullen, me sentía extrañada aún por la amabilidad de Rosalie, y quería asegurarme de haber leído bien.

Fui a mi sección especial, donde tenía mis cuatro preciados libros, un cuaderno de notas y una carta que me había dado un chico, que claro está, hoy no significaba nada para mí...pero mis libros no estaban ahí. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, histérico, como queriendo escapar de mi pecho y asegurarse por sí mismo de que los libros no estaban. Traté de respirar acompasadamente: inhala, exhala, me repetía mentalmente, esto me ayudaba a recordar el proceso que debía realizar y a mantener mi mente ocupada en algo.

Fui a la ventana, tomé aire del exterior, y miré a todas partes, deseaba con ansias que Edward apareciera, ¿él me había devuelto los libros? Sí, lo había hecho el mismo día que se los presté. ¿Se los habría llevado otra vez? Tal vez alguien de su familia quería repasar la lectura...Tal vez Alice, para asegurarse de que mi fiesta de cumpleaños no terminara en desastre. Sí, de seguro eso había pasado.

Abandoné la ventana, acariciando mis sienes, la cabeza me comenzaba a palpitar junto a mi corazón.

Volví a la sección especial. Tal vez había visto mal. Ahí estaba mi cuaderno de notas, ahí estaba la estúpida carta, pero no estaban mis libros. No estaban.

Salí de mi habitación, tal vez mi mamá hubiese limpiado mi cuarto y los tuviese ella. Tal vez.

—Mamá —dije en un tono que trataba de ocultar mi desesperación —no encuentro...unos libros ¿tú has entrado a mi dormitorio?

—No, hija, ¿te ayudo a buscar?

—No...—no podía pensar con la cabeza fría, me regresé a mi cuarto y me puse a buscar por todas partes, aquí y allá. Desordené todo. Tenía la piel escalofriada y el corazón me seguía latiendo descontrolado.

Encendí la computadora, entré a _Google_ y tecleé con los dedos temblándome "Crepúsculo: Stephenie Meyer"

"resultados de su búsqueda"

"El crepúsculo en Medellín"

"Meyer, fue un cantante que se dedico..."

"El crepúsculo es fácilmente..."

Mi corazón comenzó a arder, ¿qué era esto?

Tecleé otra vez: "Luna Nueva, Stephenie Meyer"

_¿Tal vez quiso decir: Luna Nueva en la Selva?"_

¡NO! Grité internamente. No podía gritar con mi voz por más que quería, mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo y no podía emitir ningún sonido, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara sin parar, acompañadas de jadeos. Sequé mis lágrimas, me volví a asomar a la ventana y busqué a Edward con la vista. Yo no podía haberme imaginado todo esto, no podía.

Me rasqué la cabeza y traté de relajarme. Nada podía ser tan malo.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Edward que ya me sabía de memoria. Repicó tres veces. Cuatro. Cinco. Contesta, por favor, contesta. Ocho. _El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible o se halla fuera del área de servicio. _

Lancé mi teléfono y comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente sobre mi almohada. No me importaba que mis papás me vieran, sólo quería saber que estos últimos minutos habían sido una fea pesadilla y que todo lo demás había sido la realidad; pero todo parecía apuntar lo contrario, parecía que me acababa de despertar de un hermoso sueño para enfrentarme a la pesadilla que era mi realidad.

* * *

¿Olvidé decirles que amo el drama?

¿Review?

xoxo

**RobinW**


	9. Fantasía y Realidad

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**8**

**Fantasía & Realidad.**

Fui al baño a tomar una ducha para intentar calmarme, me sentía acabada, sentía que mi vida había perdido significado. Durante mis 17 años de vida no había hecho nada que en realidad me hiciera pensar en que mi vida era divertida, y desde que Edward había llegado a ésta, todo había cambiado…y ahora, me hallaba en la ducha, tratando de acompasar mi respiración y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran mientras el agua fría me caía. Parecía no sentir la verdadera temperatura del agua, sentía como si toda mi vida se estuviese yendo por el desagüe.

Terminé de ducharme y regresé a mi habitación, tenía los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas, así que regresé al baño para retirarme las lentillas, tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo y los ojos me dolieron, ya que los lentes se habían adherido a causa del llanto.

Fui de nuevo a mi cuarto, mientras acercaba mi vista a donde se suponía debían estar mis lentes convencionales, era muy difícil de encontrarlos cuando no tenías como verlos. Ahora, ni siquiera recordaba donde los había dejado.

—¿Buscas algo? —dijo una voz a mi espalda. Me volví, tratando de identificar quien era y con un escalofrío recorriéndome, sabía por la voz que no era mi papá, mi mamá, ni mi hermana. —Toma —dijo y se acercó lo suficiente a mí para que lo viera. No sabía exactamente qué hacer ahora. Pero no lo pensé demasiado, salté a sus brazos y él me elevó, sentía como su marmórea piel me abrazaba y me apretaba más a su cuerpo. Me bajó y me entregó los anteojos, me los coloqué un poco apenada, ya que odiaba cómo se me veían. —Te ves muy linda —dijo él adivinado mis pensamientos.

—¿Cómo es qu?…no… ¿dónde? No, no… —no sabía qué decir, o por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente quería saber. Suspiré —supongo que no es importante.

Me miró extrañado.

—Mary… ¿qué quieres saber? ¿Cómo entré?

—Por la ventana…. ¿no?

—No —dijo secamente.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me volví hacia la puerta de mi habitación ¡Estaba abierta! Tenía un vampiro en mi habitación y mi madre podía entrar a verlo. Solté un grito ahogado y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero el brazo gélido de Edward me retuvo.

—Saben que estoy aquí.

—¿QUÉ? —tartamudeé.

—Mary, las cosas son mejores así. Por eso tardé tanto en venir, Carlisle tuvo una larga conversación conmigo sobre la responsabilidad, y de que no es totalmente seguro que salgas conmigo y si algo te pasa, quiero que sepan que fui el culpable.

—Pero nada me iba a pasar Edward Cullen.

—¿Iba?

—Sí, ahora moriré, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Qué les dijiste?

—Nada…aún. Sólo dije que era tu amigo y que quería verte. Y me dejaron pasar.

Subí una ceja y me senté en la cama, molesta.

—Pensé que sería mejor que ambos le contáramos.

—¡Edward! —Exclamé —. ¡Ni que nos fuéramos a casar! —dije esta vez horrorizada.

—Pero puede pasar, no estarás negándote a esa posibilidad.

Bufé.

—Debí seleccionar las páginas que debías leer. Estás sacando ideas sin sentido

—No son ideas sin sentido —dijo en tono sereno.

—¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Me morderás, o dejarás que Carlisle lo haga?

—No quiero discutir eso ahora.

—Bien, tampoco yo. No sé qué tienes en la cabeza Edward.

—Sólo quiero que hablemos con tus padres.

—¡Papá! , ¡Mamá! —elevé mi voz para que me oyeran.

Ambos llegaron en un momento y le hice un gesto a mi hermana desde mi habitación. Ella entró al cuarto y los tres me miraban expectantes.

—Bueno, ya conocieron a Edward —los tres asintieron, sin relajar sus miradas.

—Lo conocí en…una fiesta, es amigo de Vanessa, casi su primo —sonreí. No iba a decirles, es un extraño, lo vi en la calle y le hablé porque se parecía a un vampiro —y bueno, él es…ya saben…

—Soy su novio —dijo Edward en tono formal adelantándose un paso. Las mariposas en mi estómago amenazaron con emprender vuelo. Y mis piernas, con dejarme caer al suelo.

Mi madre sonrió de una forma extraña, parecía que alguien le sujetara la comisura de los labios con alguna especie de pinza, la sonrisa le ocupaba la cara entera. Mi padre no relajaba el rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo que me aturdía. Y mi hermana, bueno, parecía la versión humana de Alice.

Edward comenzó a sonreír también y yo no pude evitarlo. Mi hermana fue la primera en salir de mi habitación, seguida de mi madre, y más atrás mi padre clavando sus ojos en Edward una vez más. Mi madre se devolvió y me llamó con la mano.

—¿Sí? —pregunté cuando estuve fuera de la habitación.

—Parece un buen chico, siempre pensé que tú y Carlos se traían algo —bufé —pero supongo que te gustan los rubios ¿ah?

—No realmente, fue…coincidencia. Y no es rubio en realidad.

—Está bien —sonrió nuevamente y yo no pude evitar que mi cara reflejara lo extrañada que estaba —. ¿Me vas a decir dónde estabas ayer?

—Hmmm… En su casa.

—Sabía que había algo raro, pero decidí confiar en ti

—Gracias.

—Bueno, diviértanse, si quieres se puede quedar a cenar.

—¡No! —dije dos octavas más altas de lo que pretendía. Sonreí nerviosamente ante la sorpresa de mi madre —es que…sus padres son muy conservadores, y…. siempre cenan en familia. Tiene cuatro hermanos y es su tradición.

—Ah, en ese caso. Estaré pendiente de que no se vaya tarde.

Volví hacia mi habitación y me quedé observando a Edward.

Caminé hacia él y comencé a palparlo. Acaricié su cabello y se lo despeiné, baje mis manos a su cara, acariciando su rostro: frío y pétreo, acaricié sus brazos. Y suspiré. Edward me miraba confundido pero no rechazaba mi tacto.

—Pasa algo —no era una pregunta.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos y Edward sin dudarlo posó sus manos en mis mejillas, esperando que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer, cuando lo hicieron, él las secó delicadamente con el dorso de su mano.

—Te fuiste —dije con la voz entrecortada.

—¿De qué hablas Mary? No me he ido a ningún lado.

—Ya no sé si eres real Edward. Desapareciste, tú y tus libros, toda tu historia, no contestabas el teléfono y no estabas aquí.

—Mary —entrelazó mi mano con la suya —me sientes ¿no es así? —me quedé quieta, sin responder. Llevó nuestras manos entrelazadas y las colocó en el hueco que debería ocupar su corazón —. Soy real, Mary y soy _tuyo._

—No sé, Edward. ¿Por qué desaparecieron los libros?

—¿Qué importan los libros?

—Me da miedo, Edward —dije gritando —, me da miedo que tú desaparezcas como ellos.

—¿Es eso? —esbozó esa maldita sonrisa torcida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan perfecto?

—No es gracioso, Edward Cullen.

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda, abrazando mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Mi cara quedó a la altura de su cuello y él me abrazó con más fuerza, sin temor a hacerme daño, me plantó un beso en la coronilla y comenzó a hablar con su frío aliento rozando mi cabello.

—No desapareceré, Mary. Soy real y estoy aquí. Si me fuera, te lo diría y te daría una explicación. Eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora.

Las palabras eran hermosas, pero ¿lo más importante en su vida? ¿No era yo su vida? Tal vez el Edward real no era tan perfecto como el del libro. Los libros parecían exagerar cualquier cosa, excepto por su belleza, para la que me parecía el libro no hacia justicia. Pero su forma de amar, ¿estaba quedando corta en la vida real? ¿O ya mis expectativas eran muy elevadas? ¿Acaso no me acababa de decir que él era mío? Mi cabeza era un revoltijo, estaba confundida entre mi realidad y la fantasía del libro, todo parecía estarse mezclando.

Mis piernas me comenzaron a temblar, mientras mi cabeza daba más vueltas.

—Edward —musité y lo siguiente que recuerdo es un fondo oscuro y una fila de espirales púrpuras.

..

—¡Mary!

—¡Por favor Mary!

Las voces se oían lejanas, me sentía atrapada en un laberinto de espirales, del que no podía salir. Las voces…me llamaban a mí, pero yo no sabía dónde estaban. Sólo veía espirales.

Sentí un olor diferente, colocado justo bajo mi nariz y abrí los ojos. Mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermana y…Edward estaban ahí. Me había desmayado. ¡Qué horror!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Susy tomando mi mano. Su mano estaba hirviendo —. ¡Estás helada, Mary!

Edward me alargó su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, ¡vaya! Realmente estaba helada, porque la piel de Edward me llegó a parecer cálida.

Me senté en el suelo y traté de calmar a mi mamá que parecía muy preocupada.

—Tranquila 'má, creo que estaba…nerviosa. Y no comí bien.

Mi mamá asintió, y los tres salieron de mi habitación.

Edward se quedó observándome.

—Esto es nuevo para mí.

—Y para mí —afirmé.

—¿Te desmayaste?

—Sí, eso…creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba muy confundida Edward, ya no sé distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad.

—No hay nada de fantástico en todo esto. Todo es real.

—Pero…

—No hay peros Mary. Soy real, eres real.

Exhalé aire y asentí con la cabeza baja.

—Alice quiere ir de compras contigo mañana. Dice que cree que tú sí te sabes divertir en una fiesta y decidió organizar todo contigo.

—¿Será segura una fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Claro que sí, conocerás a nuestros vecinos y Jasper se comportará, lo prometo.

—¿Tus vecinos?

—Me pareció…hmmm, no sé, pensé que querías conocerlos.

—Sí, me llenaste de intriga. Sólo me pregunto… ¿Sigue siendo Jasper el más peligroso si tus vecinos están alrededor?

—Sí —dijo Edward en una sonrisa torcida.

—Si no son humanos… ¿qué son?

—No puedo decirte, aún. Ten paciencia.

—Eduardo —dijo mi madre parada afuera de mi habitación, mi madre era un desastre con los nombres y yo me sonrojé por su equivocación, pero a Edward no pareció importarle —no te vayas muy tarde.

—Ya, me voy en un minuto.

—De acuerdo —se alejó a paso lento.

—Habla con tus padres. Diles que mañana irás de compras con mi hermana y que en tu cumpleaños eres nuestra.

—Mañana tengo clases.

—Pero no todo el día. Alice tiene tiempo de sobra.

—Ok.

—Bueno, supongo que debo irme. Aunque volveré más tarde, tardaré. —rodó los ojos y contemplé que el borde se comenzaba a oscurecer.

—¿No has ido de caza?

Se rió entre dientes.

—No hay mucho donde cazar aquí, es una ciudad.

—¿Y qué comen…beben…lo que sea?

—Por eso me tardaré. Viajamos un largo trecho.

—Todo por la dieta —dije con una sonrisa.

—Te ves mucho más bonita cuando sonríes —me besó con delicadeza los labios, apenas rozándolos con los míos.

Sentí que me sonrojaba, pero volteé al espejo y comprobé que seguía pálida.

Edward salió de la habitación y yo salí detrás de él.

—Fue un placer, señor Gómez —mi padre estrechó su mano, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mucho gusto, _Eduardo —_dijo mi madre, dándole un abrazo por un solo lado.

—Igualmente, señora.

—Cuida a mi hermana —le dijo Susy, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

—Bueno…bajaré a abrirte la puerta.

—Mary, no estás muy bien. Deja que baje Susana.

—Es mejor que reposes, Mary —dijo Edward.

—Bien —dije en tono de resignación.

Susy lo acompañó y yo regresé a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama, el estómago me sonaba, tenía mucha hambre, pero caí presa del cansancio en un sueño profundo.

* * *

¿Reviews por lástima? XD

xoxo

**RobinW**


	10. Comprando con Alice

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**9**

**Comprando con Alice**

Llegué a la escuela sintiendo una especie de agujero en mi interior, y la cabeza me dolía, no quise decirle a mi mamá, ya que eso implicaría sacrificar mi tarde de compras con Alice, y realmente quería ir con ella. Tener una "tarde de chicas" con Alice me podría ayudar a descifrar mis dudas, la principal era saber si todo esto no era un simple producto de mi imaginación.

Estaba recostada sobre mi escritorio, con el suéter como almohada, tratando de que el dolor de mi cabeza disminuyera o mejor aún, se esfumara. Vanessa llegó y se sentó a mi lado como de costumbre.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Debía de tener un aspecto horrible, aunque me había dormido temprano, mis ojeras eran más notorias que nunca, y por la falta de ánimo había olvidado maquillarme. No contesté a su pregunta, sino que la miré e hice un sonido con la garganta, no tenía tampoco muchas ganas de hablar. En aquel momento, me recordé a mí misma que no es que no quisiera hablar, porque tenía deseos infinitos de aplacar el nudo en mi garganta gritando todo lo que sentía; pero tal como Bella, estaba amarrada a un secreto que no me pertenecía. Un secreto que no podía revelar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Oh, vamos Mary, háblame. ¿Es sobre Edward? ¿O fueron tus…—su voz se notó exaltada, como si supiese lo que pasaba —…fueron tus papás, ¿verdad?

—No Vane —dije en un susurro —Edward habló con ellos y no tuvieron ningún problema —. Me separé del pupitre tocando mis mejillas para comprobar que no tenía marcas de mi "siesta" —. No sé, estoy…confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Trataba de buscar una forma de convertir mi situación en algo cotidiano y natural.

—Ayer no me atendía el celular, y de pronto llegó a mi casa con la grandiosa idea de que mis papás debían saber sobre nuestra relación. Eso me confunde, porque no sé si está bien o mal —bien o mal parecía una forma común de decir "irreal o real" que era lo que yo realmente quería saber —según él, su papá no estaba de acuerdo en que anduviéramos juntos sin el permiso de los míos. Su papá es muy…tradicional, supongo que por ser inglés —o tal vez por ser vampiro. Todo depende.

—Mary, así son todos, un día contestan el teléfono, y al otro te dicen que no tenían batería. Es parte del cromosoma Y.

—Cromosoma Y —repetí con una mueca.

—Pero tus papás lo aceptaron, eso es genial —dijo sonriendo y haciendo un baile extraño.

—Eso lo dices porque tus papás no aceptan a tu novio, pero mi problema es que tal vez _yo _no lo acepté a él. Me trae mareada Vanessa.

El profesor entró al salón y allí murió la conversación, no tendré nunca la más mínima idea de lo que se trataba la clase, puesto que estuve toda la hora pensando en Edward, y en cómo me traía mareada, en qué serían los vecinos de los Cullen, en mi futura fiesta de cumpleaños. Ahora me palpitaba la cabeza. Comencé a respirar de forma audible para todos, sentía que me iba a venir en vómito y eso no sería nada agradable.

Cuando se acabó esa clase, fui al baño y me refresqué la cara. De alguna forma, eso me alivió y me comencé a sentir mejor, cuando iba de camino al salón, mi celular vibró, no conocía el número.

«Estaré ahí cuando salgas. Seré la del porsche amarillo, Stephenie no pudo tener una idea mejor :)»

Casi me podía imaginar a Alice escribiendo el mensaje, no había necesidad de que lo firmara, sin embargo dos segundos después llego otro mensaje.

«Soy Alice Cullen»

Me sonreí y le respondí: «Ok, Alice, estaré en la puerta, supongo que tú esperarás por mí y no yo por ti xD»

Me sentía estúpida tras escribir eso, pero lo envié y regresé con mejores ánimos al salón.

Me senté en mi lugar, al lado, Vanessa estaba hablando con Carlos.

—Mary, tu cumpleaños está cerca —dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí —dije medio sonriendo.

—Estábamos pensando en que los tres podíamos salir con nuestras respectivas parejas, al cine o algo así.

—Carlos, tú y yo —. Dije pensando en tener que soportar a la novia de Carlos en mi cumpleaños —con tu novio, tu novia y mi novio. —dije frunciendo los labios.

—Sí —dijo Carlos esta vez, y rodó los ojos.

—Suena genial, pero la hermana de Edward me está organizando una fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? —dijeron Vanessa y Carlos con un entusiasmo que les hizo brillar los ojos.

Me quedé petrificada, ¿podría yo invitar a mis amigos? Suponía que era una mala idea, más humanos, era la traducción de más sangre, de más corazones palpitantes, de más alimento para una familia de vampiros, para unos vecinos de procedencia desconocida.

—¡NO! —grité más alto de lo que pretendía y luego solté una risilla nerviosa —. No sé, si puedan ir —dije tratando de mantener la calma —es algo así como una reunión, casi creo que será aburrida.

Vanessa subió una ceja y Carlos volvió a rodar los ojos.

El resto del día paso rápido, exceptuando el momento en el que me cruce con Amanda, la novia de Carlos.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, estuve en la salida en cuestión de segundos, el auto amarillo destacaba entre los demás, por lo que rápidamente me subí y le avisé a mi mamá y a mi papá que estaba con Alice, permiso que ellos me habían dado fácilmente.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —preguntó Alice mientras encendía el motor.

—Bien, supongo —el dolor de cabeza se me había pasado ya por completo.

Alice conducía como una Cullen, debí suponerlo, y aún así me sorprendí cuando aceleró a más de 150. Estuvimos en las tiendas en cuestión de segundos. Nos detuvimos en McDonald's para que yo comiera. Pedí una hamburguesa y unas papas y me las comí rápido, me incomodaba ser la única que estaba comiendo, aunque no creía agradable ver a Alice disfrutar de un almuerzo. La imagen de los Cullen cazando vino a mi mente y me quito el hambre, me quedaba sólo un cuarto de hamburguesa y lo dejé.

La primera tienda a la que entramos fue una de ropa, como me supuse, Alice no me dejo pagar, alegó que aquel era mi regalo de cumpleaños para evitar que yo tuviese que abrir algún paquete en la fiesta.

—¿Puedo llevar amigos a esa fiesta?

—Hmmm…—frunció los labios —no creo que sea lo mejor.

—¿Cuántos vampiros habrán?

—Alrededor de veinte —sentí como mi rostro se tensaba —pero son vegetarianos, o al menos la mayoría.

—¿Será una fiesta con veinte invitados?

Alice sonrió ampliamente.

—Sólo preguntaste por los vampiros.

Comenzó a saltar en dirección a una joyería, no quise comprarme nada, porque todo era de diamantes y oro, y no me llamaban la atención, pero Alice sabía "conquistarme" y la siguiente tienda en la lista, era una zapatería.

Me probé tantos zapatos que acabé por no saber cuáles eran los que llevaba puestos, pero me importo poco, salí con unos tacones súper a la moda. Tuve que convencer a Alice de que se llevara puestos unos mucho más altos que los míos, porque de lo contrario, le doblaría la altura al duendecillo.

Detuvimos nuestra excursión de compras para que yo fuera al baño, y luego nos sentamos a que _yo _me comiera un helado. Esta vez no me incomodé porque Alice no comiera, ya que el helado estaba divino.

—Alice

—¿Sí?

—Tengo muchas dudas acerca de ustedes.

—Bueno, trataré de resolverlas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Es que no entiendo, ustedes no son como los del libro, bueno, me refiero a…

—…Edward —completó ella.

—Sí, es tan distinto.

—El Edward del libro es…demasiado perfecto Mary, no existen personas, ni vampiros —aclaró —que sean así. La perfección no existe, y probablemente los vampiros seamos los seres más imperfectos sobre el planeta. Verás, Dios es el único ser perfecto, y de acuerdo con los pensamientos negativos de mi hermano, nosotros no tenemos alma, y sin ella, es como si perdiéramos el vínculo con Dios.

—Lo del alma sí que va en serio.

—Sí, Edward e incluso Jasper creen que la hemos perdido; Rosalie, Esme y yo nos mantenemos optimistas, y Carlisle y Emmett tienen sus propias ideas. Ellos creen que nuestra alma ha sido reforzada, como el resto de nosotros.

»Lo que dicen Edward y Jasper, es que como perdimos el vínculo con Dios, eso nos ha hecho imperfectos. Que a pesar de nuestras múltiples características de perfección, somos un error en el mundo, y que todo lo que lucimos, es un simple disfraz.

»Mi teoría, junto a Esme y Rose, es que es imposible que hayamos perdido el alma, puesto que en realidad nunca morimos, nuestros corazones no dejaron de latir, por lo tanto nuestra alma sigue allí.

—Pensé que Edward creía que el alma se perdía al matar a alguien —me acordé de otra historia fantástica: Harry Potter, los horrocruxes y cómo separar el alma.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido, pero siempre hemos sido vegetarianos. Las épocas de rebeldía que el libro relata fueron en vano, Edward jamás se atrevió a matar a nadie, aunque él te diga que lo hizo, no le creas.

—¿Sabes por qué los libros desaparecieron?

—Carlisle tiene sus teorías, cree que para empezar la autora debe ser o un vampiro, o una maga, o alguna otra criatura mítica. Si es un vampiro, es probable que haya entrado a tu habitación y se haya llevado los libros, ya que dejas abierta la ventana, podría haber pasado. Si es una maga, pudo hacer un hechizo a millones de kilómetros de distancia, y si es otra criatura, bueno, hay tantas posibilidades como criaturas en el mundo.

—Todo esto me marea.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Los libros nos significan nada, ya ves que tienen ciertos errores, lo importante es que sí somos reales Mary, y que el sábado la vamos a pasar en grande.

¿El sábado? Era la primera vez que mi cumpleaños estaba tan cerca y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.

**9**

**Comprando con Alice**

Llegué a la escuela sintiendo una especie de agujero en mi interior, y la cabeza me dolía, no quise decirle a mi mamá, ya que eso implicaría sacrificar mi tarde de compras con Alice, y realmente quería ir con ella. Tener una "tarde de chicas" con Alice me podría ayudar a descifrar mis dudas, la principal era saber si todo esto no era un simple producto de mi imaginación.

Estaba recostada sobre mi escritorio, con el suéter como almohada, tratando de que el dolor de mi cabeza disminuyera o mejor aún, se esfumara. Vanessa llegó y se sentó a mi lado como de costumbre.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Debía de tener un aspecto horrible, aunque me había dormido temprano, mis ojeras eran más notorias que nunca, y por la falta de ánimo había olvidado maquillarme. No contesté a su pregunta, sino que la miré e hice un sonido con la garganta, no tenía tampoco muchas ganas de hablar. En aquel momento, me recordé a mí misma que no es que no quisiera hablar, porque tenía deseos infinitos de aplacar el nudo en mi garganta gritando todo lo que sentía; pero tal como Bella, estaba amarrada a un secreto que no me pertenecía. Un secreto que no podía revelar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Oh, vamos Mary, háblame. ¿Es sobre Edward? ¿O fueron tus…—su voz se notó exaltada, como si supiese lo que pasaba —…fueron tus papás, ¿verdad?

—No Vane —dije en un susurro —Edward habló con ellos y no tuvieron ningún problema —. Me separé del pupitre tocando mis mejillas para comprobar que no tenía marcas de mi "siesta" —. No sé, estoy…confundida.

—¿Por qué?

Trataba de buscar una forma de convertir mi situación en algo cotidiano y natural.

—Ayer no me atendía el celular, y de pronto llegó a mi casa con la grandiosa idea de que mis papás debían saber sobre nuestra relación. Eso me confunde, porque no sé si está bien o mal —bien o mal parecía una forma común de decir "irreal o real" que era lo que yo realmente quería saber —según él, su papá no estaba de acuerdo en que anduviéramos juntos sin el permiso de los míos. Su papá es muy…tradicional, supongo que por ser inglés —o tal vez por ser vampiro. Todo depende.

—Mary, así son todos, un día contestan el teléfono, y al otro te dicen que no tenían batería. Es parte del cromosoma Y.

—Cromosoma Y —repetí con una mueca.

—Pero tus papás lo aceptaron, eso es genial —dijo sonriendo y haciendo un baile extraño.

—Eso lo dices porque tus papás no aceptan a tu novio, pero mi problema es que tal vez _yo _no lo acepté a él. Me trae mareada Vanessa.

El profesor entró al salón y allí murió la conversación, no tendré nunca la más mínima idea de lo que se trataba la clase, puesto que estuve toda la hora pensando en Edward, y en cómo me traía mareada, en qué serían los vecinos de los Cullen, en mi futura fiesta de cumpleaños. Ahora me palpitaba la cabeza. Comencé a respirar de forma audible para todos, sentía que me iba a venir en vómito y eso no sería nada agradable.

Cuando se acabó esa clase, fui al baño y me refresqué la cara. De alguna forma, eso me alivió y me comencé a sentir mejor, cuando iba de camino al salón, mi celular vibró, no conocía el número.

«Estaré ahí cuando salgas. Seré la del porsche amarillo, Stephenie no pudo tener una idea mejor :)»

Casi me podía imaginar a Alice escribiendo el mensaje, no había necesidad de que lo firmara, sin embargo dos segundos después llego otro mensaje.

«Soy Alice Cullen»

Me sonreí y le respondí: «Ok, Alice, estaré en la puerta, supongo que tú esperarás por mí y no yo por ti xD»

Me sentía estúpida tras escribir eso, pero lo envié y regresé con mejores ánimos al salón.

Me senté en mi lugar, al lado, Vanessa estaba hablando con Carlos.

—Mary, tu cumpleaños está cerca —dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí —dije medio sonriendo.

—Estábamos pensando en que los tres podíamos salir con nuestras respectivas parejas, al cine o algo así.

—Carlos, tú y yo —. Dije pensando en tener que soportar a la novia de Carlos en mi cumpleaños —con tu novio, tu novia y mi novio. —dije frunciendo los labios.

—Sí —dijo Carlos esta vez, y rodó los ojos.

—Suena genial, pero la hermana de Edward me está organizando una fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? —dijeron Vanessa y Carlos con un entusiasmo que les hizo brillar los ojos.

Me quedé petrificada, ¿podría yo invitar a mis amigos? Suponía que era una mala idea, más humanos, era la traducción de más sangre, de más corazones palpitantes, de más alimento para una familia de vampiros, para unos vecinos de procedencia desconocida.

—¡NO! —grité más alto de lo que pretendía y luego solté una risilla nerviosa —. No sé, si puedan ir —dije tratando de mantener la calma —es algo así como una reunión, casi creo que será aburrida.

Vanessa subió una ceja y Carlos volvió a rodar los ojos.

El resto del día paso rápido, exceptuando el momento en el que me cruce con Amanda, la novia de Carlos.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, estuve en la salida en cuestión de segundos, el auto amarillo destacaba entre los demás, por lo que rápidamente me subí y le avisé a mi mamá y a mi papá que estaba con Alice, permiso que ellos me habían dado fácilmente.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —preguntó Alice mientras encendía el motor.

—Bien, supongo —el dolor de cabeza se me había pasado ya por completo.

Alice conducía como una Cullen, debí suponerlo, y aún así me sorprendí cuando aceleró a más de 150. Estuvimos en las tiendas en cuestión de segundos. Nos detuvimos en McDonald's para que yo comiera. Pedí una hamburguesa y unas papas y me las comí rápido, me incomodaba ser la única que estaba comiendo, aunque no creía agradable ver a Alice disfrutar de un almuerzo. La imagen de los Cullen cazando vino a mi mente y me quito el hambre, me quedaba sólo un cuarto de hamburguesa y lo dejé.

La primera tienda a la que entramos fue una de ropa, como me supuse, Alice no me dejo pagar, alegó que aquel era mi regalo de cumpleaños para evitar que yo tuviese que abrir algún paquete en la fiesta.

—¿Puedo llevar amigos a esa fiesta?

—Hmmm…—frunció los labios —no creo que sea lo mejor.

—¿Cuántos vampiros habrán?

—Alrededor de veinte —sentí como mi rostro se tensaba —pero son vegetarianos, o al menos la mayoría.

—¿Será una fiesta con veinte invitados?

Alice sonrió ampliamente.

—Sólo preguntaste por los vampiros.

Comenzó a saltar en dirección a una joyería, no quise comprarme nada, porque todo era de diamantes y oro, y no me llamaban la atención, pero Alice sabía "conquistarme" y la siguiente tienda en la lista, era una zapatería.

Me probé tantos zapatos que acabé por no saber cuáles eran los que llevaba puestos, pero me importo poco, salí con unos tacones súper a la moda. Tuve que convencer a Alice de que se llevara puestos unos mucho más altos que los míos, porque de lo contrario, le doblaría la altura al duendecillo.

Detuvimos nuestra excursión de compras para que yo fuera al baño, y luego nos sentamos a que _yo _me comiera un helado. Esta vez no me incomodé porque Alice no comiera, ya que el helado estaba divino.

—Alice

—¿Sí?

—Tengo muchas dudas acerca de ustedes.

—Bueno, trataré de resolverlas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Es que no entiendo, ustedes no son como los del libro, bueno, me refiero a…

—…Edward —completó ella.

—Sí, es tan distinto.

—El Edward del libro es…demasiado perfecto Mary, no existen personas, ni vampiros —aclaró —que sean así. La perfección no existe, y probablemente los vampiros seamos los seres más imperfectos sobre el planeta. Verás, Dios es el único ser perfecto, y de acuerdo con los pensamientos negativos de mi hermano, nosotros no tenemos alma, y sin ella, es como si perdiéramos el vínculo con Dios.

—Lo del alma sí que va en serio.

—Sí, Edward e incluso Jasper creen que la hemos perdido; Rosalie, Esme y yo nos mantenemos optimistas, y Carlisle y Emmett tienen sus propias ideas. Ellos creen que nuestra alma ha sido reforzada, como el resto de nosotros.

»Lo que dicen Edward y Jasper, es que como perdimos el vínculo con Dios, eso nos ha hecho imperfectos. Que a pesar de nuestras múltiples características de perfección, somos un error en el mundo, y que todo lo que lucimos, es un simple disfraz.

»Mi teoría, junto a Esme y Rose, es que es imposible que hayamos perdido el alma, puesto que en realidad nunca morimos, nuestros corazones no dejaron de latir, por lo tanto nuestra alma sigue allí.

—Pensé que Edward creía que el alma se perdía al matar a alguien —me acordé de otra historia fantástica: Harry Potter, los horrocruxes y cómo separar el alma.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido, pero siempre hemos sido vegetarianos. Las épocas de rebeldía que el libro relata fueron en vano, Edward jamás se atrevió a matar a nadie, aunque él te diga que lo hizo, no le creas.

—¿Sabes por qué los libros desaparecieron?

—Carlisle tiene sus teorías, cree que para empezar la autora debe ser o un vampiro, o una maga, o alguna otra criatura mítica. Si es un vampiro, es probable que haya entrado a tu habitación y se haya llevado los libros, ya que dejas abierta la ventana, podría haber pasado. Si es una maga, pudo hacer un hechizo a millones de kilómetros de distancia, y si es otra criatura, bueno, hay tantas posibilidades como criaturas en el mundo.

—Todo esto me marea.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Los libros nos significan nada, ya ves que tienen ciertos errores, lo importante es que sí somos reales Mary, y que el sábado la vamos a pasar en grande.

¿El sábado? Era la primera vez que mi cumpleaños estaba tan cerca y yo ni siquiera lo había notado.

* * *

¿Creen que el cumple de Mary sea como el de Bella? =O

xoxo

**RobinW**


	11. Feliz cumpleaños no feliz

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**10**

** Feliz cumpleaños no feliz**

El viernes a las once estaba en mi cuarto viendo capítulos repetidos de mi serie favorita, estaba muy entretenida para ser honesta. Cuando el capítulo que estaba viendo se acabó, decidí que ya era hora de irme a dormir; estaba un poco nerviosa, porque a partir de ese momento tenía oficialmente dieciocho años. El corazón me latió más rápido al pensarlo y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

Mi hermana entró a mi habitación.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Gritó mientras me abrazaba, le di las gracias y me entregó una pequeña caja —. Pensaba esperar hasta más tarde, pero no pude —dijo sonriendo.

Deshice el lazo con facilidad y me dispuse a ver que contenía la caja. Había un juego de collar y zarcillos muy lindo. Eran rojos y dorados.

—Pensé que dijiste que te vestirías de rojo en tu fiesta.

—Sí, gracias Susy —dije colgándome de su cuello.

Luego de eso, Susy regresó a su habitación y apagó la luz. Yo apagué la de mi cuarto también y me metí entre mis sábanas, con la televisión aún encendida.

—Feliz cumpleaños —musitó una voz mientras su aliento gélido acariciaba mi rostro.

—Gracias —musité a mi vez y estiré mis brazos fuera de la sábana para abrazarlo.

..

Cuando me desperté, mi papá y mi mamá había colocado un camino de regalos para mí, me sentí muy feliz y los fui abriendo poco a poco. Eran cosas sencillas, pero que definitivamente me habían hecho felices.

Luego mi mamá hizo mi almuerzo preferido y me picaron una torta. Parecía un cumpleaños perfecto, había recibido llamadas de mis amigos más cercanos y mensajes de texto de los no tan cercanos.

A la hora del crepúsculo, comencé a arreglarme para la fiesta. Era un evento semiformal, así que me coloqué unos jeans y una camisa de color roja, a juego con los accesorios que mi hermana me había regalado. Me puse unos tacones muy bajos color rojo también, para luego comenzar a maquillarme. Toda la ropa la había comprado con Alice hacía unos días, eso me alegraba, ya que hubiese luchado horas para encontrar qué ponerme.

El maquillaje fue muy natural, suponía que a Edward no le gustaría que exagerara, y tampoco era mi estilo.

Ya estaba lista, pero se suponía que debía esperar a que Rose me fuese a buscar. El corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Hoy conocería a los vecinos de Edward, algo que en definitiva ya me traía la cabeza loca. Y aparte de eso, estaría en una casa, llena de vampiros…a diferencia de Bella, no me aterraba no simpatizarles, sino convertirme en su cena.

..

Rose parecía más normal y estábamos subiendo por el ascensor, probablemente porque ella no me cargaría y no estaba dispuesta a aminorar su paso por mí.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, lo hizo directamente al apartamento de los Cullen, sentí mi corazón subir hasta mi garganta y golpear frenético allí. Le dije que se calmara interiormente, sabía que eso podía alterar a la gran cantidad de vampiros que esperaban allí. Sí, ¡GRAN! Cantidad de vampiros. Esto no sería fácil…y no estaba segura de que fuera bueno.

Alice corrió a mi lado abrazándome para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, le di las gracias y luego me tomó por la muñeca, arrastrándome hasta Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme. Todos me felicitaron y Carlisle le indicó a Alice que me llevara a conocer al resto de los invitados.

Alice me volvió a tomar por la muñeca e iba dando brinquitos, mientras yo buscaba entre la multitud a Edward. Haciendo eso, noté que la decoración del salón era muy sencilla. Las luces estaban bajas y la mayoría vestía de negro. Me pregunté si es por qué pertenecían a la Guardia Vulturi. Pero Alice no me dio tiempo de hacerme más teorías.

—Este es Aro —dijo mientras el anciano estrechaba mi mano.

—Mary —musité soltándome de su agarre, ¿qué tal si me estaba leyendo la mente? Si las cosas eran como yo pensaba, la existencia de los libros le estresaría y terminaría por arruinar mi cumpleaños.

Alice dio otro saltito, tocando el hombro de un rubio que se encontraba de espalda. Su cabello parecía de mujer, pero se adivinaba hombre por la anchura de sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta y esbozó una media sonrisa, a la vez que estrechaba mi mano.

—Feliz cumpleaños, soy Cayo.

—Gracias, soy Mary — ¿era posible que el amargado Vulturi fuera tan soberanamente guapo? Debía sacudir esas ideas de mi mente. Me reí para mis adentros, echando otro vistazo a mi alrededor, recordando que nadie ahí tenía súper poderes.

—Bien —dijo Alice empujándome hacia otro lado —. Es demasiada gente que presentar. Pero ellos son los más importantes; más tarde verás al Clan Denalí, aún no llegan, viven en el piso de arriba.

—¿Y todos estos son vampiros?

—Ah, cierto. No.

—¿Aro no tiene problemas con que yo sea humana?

—No… su esposa fue humana durante muchos años, ya que a él le encantaba el calor de su piel. Luego la convirtió, pero fue muchos años después de haberse casado, y antes había tenido amoríos que hoy en día manejan el secreto. O bueno, tal vez ya hayan muerto —abrí los ojos como plato —. Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Alice —me entendiste mal. Eso fue hace centenares de años.

—¿Y Marco? —inquirí.

—Él se abstiene de las fiestas, su esposa murió hace más de un siglo, pero no parece superarlo.

—Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Verás, sabes que ya nada es un mito.

—Creo que estoy bastante convencida.

—Mira aquel hombre de allá —dijo señalándolo con la mirada. Seguí la línea que marcaban sus ojos y vi a un hombre aparentemente anciano, mucho más que Aro, ya que en realidad él se veía joven, de no ser por su piel que se veía tan frágil. Aquel hombre, parado junto a los dulces, se veía realmente anciano y además ¡estaba comiendo! Sí, eso era extraño. Pensé en que tal vez eran pastelillos de sangre y nada más pensarlo, el estómago se me revolvió.

—Es humano —adiviné al observarlo bien.

—No del todo. Es inmortal —dijo Alice en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—¿Inmortal? Pero está comiendo.

—Tiene características humanas, con la vitalidad de un vampiro. Es un Vulturi, y uno de los más importantes, ya que puede pasar perfectamente desapercibido entre ustedes, sus ojos son verdes, no le afecta lo que beba o deje de beber. Come y muy pocas veces bebe sangre. Lo hace cuando se siente sin fuerzas o va a pasar muchos días sin comer.

—¿Y cómo es que es inmortal? ¿Por beber sangre?

—No. Es hermano natural de Aro —. Volví a poner los ojos como platos —. Sí, y es menor —Alice se rió por lo bajo —. Aro le ofreció beber su propia ponzoña para ver el efecto que ésta causaba en él. Fue una especie de experimento y resultó muy bien, obtuvieron a un hombre inmortal. Envejeció y ya lleva treinta años en esa edad.

—¡Wow!, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Lo sé, es genial.

—También hay duendes y elfos, pero no quisieron asistir. Algunos le temen a Cayo.

—¿Por qué a él?

—¿En serio preguntas? —para ser honesta siempre me había parecido aterrador, pero haberlo visto en persona me había hecho pensar que tal vez como Rosalie, el verdadero Cayo fuese un amor de persona. Supongo que estaba equivocada.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y reveló a tres chicas de belleza impactante, casi tanto como Rosalie. Las tres sonreían ampliamente y caminaban en formación de triángulo_. Las Denalí_, pensé al instante.

La que lideraba el triángulo era la de cabello rojizo: Tanya. A partir de ese momento, dejé de ver a las demás. Tanya Denalí, la chica que había querido conquistar a Edward. _Por favor, que aquello fuera mentira también_. Pensé con ansiedad.

Un aire gélido me rozó el cuello, volteé asustada ya que me había concentrado en Tanya, y mis labios se juntaron con los de Edward, justo después de soltar un gritito por el susto.

—Feliz cumpleaños —musitó pegado a mis labios.

Sentí un hormigueo recorrer mi vientre y mi corazón palpitar más fuerte.

—Gracias —musité mientras me enrojecía, pensando que tal vez había escuchado el latido de mi órgano vital.

—¿La estás pasando bien?

—Sí, Alice me estaba presentando a algunos de los invitados.

—Ah, ni te preocupes, todos son aburridos.

—¡Edward! —gritó alguien a mi espalda. _Por favor, no. _

—¡Tanya! —gritó él por su parte. —¡Irina, Kate!

Sentía como los celos me invadían, ¿por qué Tanya requería un grito sólo para ella? Traté de calmarme, todo era producto de mi imaginación.

Entonces la pelirroja, de la que ya no tenía dudas de que fuera Tanya, le plantó un beso a Edward muy, muy, pero demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Un beso sonoro, de esos que te hacen arder en celos. Tragué en seco.

Edward se removió incómodo. ¿Incómodo? ¿Por qué debía estarlo? ¿Esa era la forma habitual de ella de saludarlo? _Relájate Mary, todo está bien. Todo está bien. _

—Esta es mi novia, Mary —dijo Edward a las tres hermanas.

—Oh, es un placer Mary, soy Tanya —dijo la chica sonriendo —. Feliz cumpleaños.

Sonreí sin ánimos ante su felicitación.

—Yo soy Kate —dijo otra estrechando mi mano. Ni siquiera vi su cara.

—Y yo Irina —dijo la otra.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijeron las dos al unísono y luego se rieron nuevamente a la vez, haciendo que sus carcajadas aumentaran. ¿Cuál era el chiste? ¿Qué su hermana estaba coqueteando con _mi novio, _en _mi cumpleaños? _Si era ése, tendrían que contarlo mejor, porque a mí en verdad, no me estaba haciendo gracia.

* * *

¿Reviews? La historia está por acabar

xoxo

**RobinW**


	12. Feliz cumpleaños no feliz 2

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

**Feliz cumpleaños no feliz (2) **

Me había apartado de las hermanas Denalí y me había refugiado en la mesa de la que el hermano de Aro había estado comiendo, y había hecho lo mismo que él. Comer y comer pastelillos —tras asegurarme que no eran de sangre —estaban deliciosos y parecían ahogar el vacío.

Edward seguía junto a Kate, Irina y _Tanya. _Era increíble cómo esa chica mantenía un brazo entrelazado con el de Edward y encontraba la manera de rozar su cara con sus dedos. Los cuatro estaban allí, riéndose de forma audible —considerando que todos los demás sonidos eran susurros—tomé aire pausadamente y luego otro pastelillo.

—No vas a tener espacio para la torta —susurró una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda.

Volteé y lo mire por un segundo, suspiré y regresé a tomar un pastelillo.

—Ya me voy, así que no importa.

—¿Irte?

—Sí, ya es tarde.

—Mary, llegaste hace una hora, y la fiesta es tuya.

—Pues —dirigí mi mirada a Tanya —estoy cansada, los humanos…no somos perfectos.

Edward se me quedó mirando por un momento, como tratando de adivinar lo que mis gestos querían decir.

—Bien, pero primero debes ver algo —me estrechó los dedos y me llevó con delicadeza hacia las habitaciones. Sentí que la mirada de Tanya se me quedó pegada a la espalda, casi sentía que me quemaba.

Edward se detuvo frente a una puerta de color blanco, la empujó un poco para abrirla y me invitó a pasar, lo hice sin que él me soltara los dedos.

Una vez adentro de lo que presumí era su habitación, me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me guió a sentarme en la cama ¿por qué tenía una cama? Edward respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.

—Me gusta sentarme a pensar allí —dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que me olvidara de todos los celos que acababa de enfrentar.

Estar en su habitación era muy apacible, todo parecía silencioso y ordenado. Cada cosa estaba en su lugar, y no parecía haber ni una muestra de polvo allí; además de la simple alegría de estar sola con él. Sin los Vulturis, sin los Cullen, y _sin_ las Denalí. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y Edward lo notó.

—No tienes que estar celosa de Tanya —dijo alzando una ceja y buscando algo en un baúl —sólo somos amigos, casi primos. Ella generalmente se comporta así, es…—se quedó pensando, como buscando la palabra correcta —le gusta ser así con los hombres.

—Supongo que se aventaja de que yo soy humana —musité.

—No —dijo Edward volviéndose a mirarme —te sorprendería saber que conmigo es más cuidadosa. Tendrías que verla con Emmett —alzó las cejas muy alto —Rosalie no la tolera, pero Carlisle dice que son familia. Le dije a Alice que no las invitara, pero no teníamos opción realmente.

—Supongo que no.

—Viven en el piso de arriba, se enterarían de una forma u otra y no lo tomarían a bien.

Edward extrajo una caja forrada con un papel que asemejaba un tablero de ajedrez y me la entregó. Se sentó a mi lado y besó mi cuello. Me estremecí ante su gélido roce y las mariposas en mi estómago se alborotaron más cuando susurró "feliz cumpleaños" en mi oreja, para luego besar mi cuello una vez más.

—Ábrelo —musitó sin separarse de mí.

Cuando toqué el papel noté que era plástico, me le quedé mirando a Edward extrañada.

—Idea de Alice, simple prevención.

Sonreí y retiré el plástico, cuando lo hice, descubrí una caja transparente, adentro se podían observar dos piezas de ajedrez: una reina blanca y un peón rojo, al lado de eso, había una manzana de madera, roja y brillante. Volteé a mirar a Edward y pasé un brazo por su cuello, el regalo no era muy grande, pero para mí significaba mucho.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Edward se agachó y sacó algo de debajo de la cama.

—Aún no termina —dijo entregándome un lirio rizado, sentí cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Era tan perfecto, blanco con las manchas rojas y alrededor del tallo, se hallaba un lazo rojo desgarrándose.

—Edward, es hermoso —dije mientras tomaba el lirio y me acercaba a sus labios, nos besamos como nunca antes, sin tabú ni temores —. Es absolutamente perfecto —musité.

—Los libros pueden desaparecer, pero yo no lo haré.

Me sonreí una vez más y lo abracé con fuerza —fuerza para mí, no para él —él me apretó delicadamente y luego me acunó en su pecho, cuando dos lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras Mary?

Palpé su pecho por encima de su camisa a rayas.

—Porque soy tonta —dije apretándome más a él —porque aún no me creo que seas real, porque pienso que un día despertaré y no estarás, y ese día sufriré.

Edward levantó mi rostro y secó mis lágrimas con sus labios.

—Pues sí eres tonta, porque estoy aquí, te amo y no me iré. Soy real, Mary —. Me dio otro beso en los labios y continuó —. Dime algo, ¿tus sueños son tan realistas?

—Sí, y siempre que me despierto me arrepiento de haberme dormido.

—Felicitaciones señorita, usted está despierta, y puede dormir tranquila, que este vampiro velara sus sueños.

..

El lunes desperté acunada en el pecho de Edward y a partir de ahí supe que mi día iría bien. La fiesta había terminado bien, con el perfecto regalo de Edward y cuando Tanya se había convertido en la celosa y no en la celada. Me picaron un pastel que estaba exquisito, supe que el hermano de Aro había sido el encargado en comprarlo. Me sorprendió luego notar la presencia de Laurent; Rosalie me dijo que él no estaba invitado, que su aquelarre si era como el del libro, pero que ciertamente el andaba tras las faldas de Irina y se había colado a la fiesta. Sin embargo, todo fue perfecto.

El domingo salí con mi familia al cine, fue mi petición de cumpleaños y lo disfruté mucho. Ya en la noche, Edward entró por mi ventana y veló mis sueños como prometió.

Y así fue como el lunes —mi día odiado —empezó muy bien y tenía esperanzas de que siguiera así.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, Vanessa me interrogó sobre la fiesta. Le comenté algo sobre Tanya y ella se sorprendió. De ahí en adelante no paró de hablar de una "fea" que también estaba tras su novio. Me prometió una vez más que lo conocería y yo sólo le concedí el don de la duda.

La primera clase fue de historia, mientras veíamos la lección me preguntaba si Edward había vivido en esa época, y que si era así, le pediría ayuda con la tarea. Eso me ahorraría tiempo y nos concedería a ambos tiempo a solas, algo que nos beneficiaba mutuamente. Pensar en Edward alivianó la pesada materia, así que lo hice en las siguientes también. Me sorprendía a mí misma de que pudiera encontrar la forma de relacionarlo con todo.

A la hora del receso, desempaqué mi comida, estaba hambrienta, le di a mis amigos un trozo de mi torta de cumpleaños —había quedado mucha, ya que la mayoría de los invitados no comían —todo parecía normal y demasiado feliz. Uno de esos días en los que dices, "qué bien me siento".

No había hablado con Carlos en toda la mañana, así que fui junto con Vanessa a buscarlo para comentarle sobre mi fiesta y "Tanya", quería escuchar su reacción. Vanessa parecía un loro, hablaba y hablaba de mil cosas a la vez.

Carlos se encontraba hablando con la bruja de su novia. Y Vanessa y yo nos detuvimos antes de estar demasiado cerca para poder oír. Esto era raro, porque ella se veía más bruja de lo normal y él muy confundido.

—Están terminando —musitó Vanessa.

—El problema, es que parece que es ella quién lo decidió.

La bruja en cuestión se fue, pavoneándose como si fuera lo suficientemente bonita para hacerlo, _bruja, _era la palabra más suave que se me ocurría sobre ella. Carlos se nos quedó mirando y me llamó a mí, le hice un gesto a Vanessa y me acerqué a él.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirí confundida.

—Terminó conmigo.

—Perra—dije entre dientes.

—Mary…por favor.

—Lo siento, supongo que no es lo que quieres oír.

Él negó con la cabeza, lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo en ese mismo momento, él se dejó abrazar y el gesto sirvió muy bien para los dos. Extrañaba el calor de una piel, acurrucarme así. Por mucho que Edward me amara, jamás sentiría su piel suave y cálida contra la mía, jamás me podría apretar así, consolarme si estaba herida. Se necesitaba a un hombre de verdad para todo eso.

Carlos se sentó en una banca, y yo lo hice junto a él. Me contó que la bruja quería estar con otros, y me dolió saber que yo sospechaba que ya lo hacía, sentía el dolor de mi amigo.

—¿Sabes? Hay mejores peces en el mar, y tengo un par de opciones para ti.

Él se sonrió y me di cuenta de que estaba luchando por no llorar "los chicos no lloran" debía él de pensar.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —le dije en un susurro.

—Lo haría —hizo una pausa —si valiera la pena.

Asentí con la cabeza y ambos estallamos en carcajadas. Un hombre de verdad con sentimientos de verdad. Suspiré y Carlos me miró extrañado.

—Aburro, ¿no? Cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu cumpleaños?

* * *

¿Reviews?

xoxo

**RobinW**


	13. Un tratado entre el hielo y el fuego

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**12**

**Un tratado entre el fuego y el hielo.**

_«Algunos chicos toman a una chica y la esconden del mundo. Yo quiero ser la que camine bajo el sol»_

Girls just wanna have fun.

—Aburo ¿no? Cuéntame de tu cumpleaños.

Me sonreí y comencé por decirle que me había encantado mi fiesta, que su familia era de lo más raro que había visto en mi vida; que su prima había tenido severas intenciones de besarlo y que sus familiares más pequeños —criaturas como duendes y elfos —no habían asistido por temor a uno de los mayores, hasta le dije que era muy apuesto y que me preocupaba que me lo hubiese parecido —a lo que Carlos respondió con risas y miradas pícaras—. Me hacía feliz que mis verdades mentirosas le causaran risa, no sólo por él, sino por mí, porque le estaba diciendo todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta —aunque sin revelar nada —causando un alivio en mi pecho.

La campana sonó y regresamos a clase, cuando pasamos junto a Amanda —_la bruja —_no pude evitar mirarla como si mis ojos pudiesen matarla, deseaba tener aquella torturadora mirada de la Jane de los libros, deseaba verla retorcerse en el suelo…Tal vez no tendría un don para hacerlo, pero ella desvió la mirada, incómoda. Sonreí de gusto.

Cuando las clases se acabaron, me sentí feliz una vez más, había sido un gran inicio de semana, algo diferente, ya que el lunes solía ser mi peor día.

Salí del edificio y me sorprendí al ver un volvo plateado aparcado afuera, sonreí al instante.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al volvo y alcancé a ver a Edward por la ventanilla, me sonrió y yo lo saludé con la mano.

—Mary —oí que me llamaban a mi espalda. Me volví y vi a Carlos con una ancha sonrisa. Me acerqué a él y él a mí, me envolvió en un abrazo y yo a él.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi novio? —le dije en cuanto nos separamos.

—¡Seguro! —exclamó.

Caminé hacia el volvo y miré alrededor para ver si Vanessa estaba cerca, como no era así no la podía llamar para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes. Pude escuchar a Carlos decir algo así como "qué auto" mientras nos acercábamos.

Edward tenía las manos apretadas en torno al volante con el ceño fruncido.

—Edward —él se volvió a mirarme haciendo un esfuerzo para cambiar la expresión. Pero sus ojos dorados tenían aquel tono oscuro; sin embargo yo hablé sin prestar atención a eso —este es Carlos…

—Tu mejor amigo —me interrumpió Edward.

Me quedé extrañada, no recordaba haber mencionado ese título para Carlos, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo nombrado.

Edward salió del auto y le estrechó la mano. Carlos no era mucho más bajo que él. Me sorprendió ver cómo ambos se daban un fuerte apretón de manos, flexionando los músculos, como demostrando superioridad. Suponía que Carlos estaba atravesando por aquellos celos de amigos que yo había sufrido cada día hasta hoy. Aquellos celos sanos de querer que tu mejor amigo se encuentre bien.

—Edward Cullen —puntualizó finalmente mi novio y Carlos soltó su mano.

Edward caminó hacia el otro lado del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto, y Carlos aprovechó para hacer el gesto de que estaba loco, con el dedo índice dando vueltas sobre la oreja. Me reí involuntariamente, como siempre lo hacía con él, y se fue caminando con sus amigos. Caminé al otro lado del auto y Edward me tendió la mano para entrar.

..

Pasamos al menos quince minutos en el auto en absoluto silencio, en un absoluto incómodo silencio.

—Tu mamá sabe que estás conmigo —dijo Edward cuando el tecleo en mi celular se convirtió en el nuevo sonido.

—Bien —musité y fije la vista al horizonte.

—Lo siento —susurró abandonando una mano del volante para estrechar mis dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —dije con voz dura.

—Siento haber sido grosero con tu amigo.

—Yo no estoy molesta por eso —dije soltando su mano.

Edward se quedó en silencio y buscó mi mano nuevamente.

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —gruñí.

—Mary…

—Más vale que sea una buena razón.

—No la tengo…pensé que te incomodaría.

—Y jamás pensabas decírmelo.

Frunció la boca.

—No estaba seguro.

—Quiero toda la verdad, Edward.

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta estacionar frente a un restaurante.

—Vamos, debes comer.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y ordené una pizza pequeña. Edward no pidió nada y yo seguía esperando que _él _tomara mi orden.

Se acercó a darme un beso, pero yo coloqué mi mejilla.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Besarme y esperar que todo esté bien. Fue lo que hiciste en mi cumpleaños, esta vez quiero oírte.

Suspiró.

—Leía tus pensamientos cada vez que nos encontrábamos, me intrigaba el hecho de que en ellos asegurabas conocerme. Por un momento me pareció que también te conocía; era porque te había visto en las visiones de Alice: había alguien nuevo en ellas, alguien que no se distinguía con claridad. Supuse que eras tú, por los pocos rasgos que se llegaban a distinguir.

—¿Alice no puede verme? —inquirí nerviosa.

—No del todo…algo así como los lobos.

—Sí existen lobos.

—Sí, y no son nuestros amigos —su mirada se volvió a oscurecer —pero no hablábamos de eso.

El mesero colocó mi coca-cola en la mesa y cuando se fue Edward prosiguió.

—Así como en el libro, Bella parecía ser una excepción a mi don, tú lo eres para Alice.

—¿Por qué?

—No tenemos idea.

—¿Y qué hay de Stephenie? —pregunté y bebí refresco.

—Carlisle cree recordar a una vampira del clan egipcio, apasionada por la escritura, y que en más de una ocasión quiso saber más de nosotros. Él no cree que ella sea la autora, sino alguien que conoció los secretos que ella guardaba.

—¿Alguien?

—Probablemente alguna bruja o mago, alguien que nos quería juntos. Eres la única que tiene los libros. Es demasiada coincidencia que vivieras tan cerca y que seas la única que tuvo acceso a ellos.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamé mientras el mesero llegaba con la pizza.

El hombre se retiró y Edward continuó.

—Encargamos a todos de buscar copias de los libros. Desde aquí hasta China, y en ningún lugar los conocían. Es un misterio que no tengo interés en resolver.

—Tampoco yo —musité.

—¿Cómo puede Jane ser un amor si tiene ese horrible don? —inquirí.

—Carlisle cree a todos demasiado buenos —rodó los ojos y yo comí otro triángulo de pizza —pero lamentablemente, no lo son.

—¿Algún otro secreto? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

—No es secreto, pero moría de celos de verte abrazar a tu "amigo" —sentí el entrecomillado en la palabra —saber que yo no puedo abrazarte así…al menos no sin miedo.

—No tienes que tener miedo, ni celos.

—Ya los tenía cuando leía e imaginaba que eras Bella…cada vez que el _chucho _aparecía…Te juro que era horrible.

—Pero Carlos no es un lobo.

—Pero te gusta.

Bajé la mirada, tomando otro trozo de pizza. Titubeé al responder.

—Sí, claro que me gusta, es mi amigo, no se puede estar con alguien que no te gusta.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

Terminé de comer, fui al baño y Edward pagó la cuenta.

Entramos nuevamente a su auto, colocó las llaves en el contacto y se quedó un segundo inmóvil.

—Tú no quieres ser vampiro —dijo mirándome. No estaba preguntando, ya sabía la respuesta, pero el sudor frío se apoderó de mi frente y mis manos.

—¿Por qué querría?

—¿Por qué no? —repreguntó él.

—Porque tendría que alejarme de mi mamá, mi papá y Susy. De Vanessa y de Carlos y todas las otras personas a mi alrededor. Porque me perdería muchas cosas, porque viviría eternamente en este cuerpo y no estoy dispuesta. —Suspiré —. Porque me gusta divertirme y me gusta el sol, la playa y la arena. Caminar bajo el sol, siendo feliz y sin tener que esconderme. Porque quiero ser libre y disfruto siendo humana; me gusta sentir tu gélido roce y a la vez tener el gusto de abrazar un cálido amigo. Porque ahora soy feliz y no cambiaría esa felicidad por nada.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas. Examinó mi expresión y habló con seguridad.

—Pareces decidida.

—Lo estoy, no quiero ser un monstruo de pesadilla…sin ofender —añadí con una sonrisa.

Edward se acercó a mí, mi corazón latía más fuerte y el sudor frío seguía allí. Me dio un beso en los labios y bajó con sus labios gélidos hasta mi cuello.

* * *

Penúltimo capi u.u Bueno, lo estoy subiendo el día que es (?) No me lo puedo creer ni yo x)

Sí, hubo un error con los nombres, Lo siento, gracias a Macarena Lovegood ^^

xoxo

**RobinW**


	14. El aullido del lobo

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

**13**

**El aullido del lobo**

Habían pasado tres meses desde nuestro acuerdo. Yo no me convertiría en vampiro y él no se marcharía. Me parecía de locos que mi vida se hubiese convertido con tanta facilidad en mi particular cuento de hadas, que la historia de vampiros tomará el final feliz y lo más importante aún, que esto fuera la vida real y _la mía._

Durante muchos años, consideré mi vida aburrida, leer aquellos maravillosos libros ya había significado un gran cambio, pero que yo acabara siendo la protagonista era mucho más de lo que podía esperar.

La mayoría de los días los pasaba en casa de Edward, ya que mi ciudad era muy soleada. Al principio le preguntaba por qué vivían allí —aunque claro está, no me molestaba —, su explicación era simple: Los Cullen no salían de su hogar, y ahí se hallaban bien, en un edificio sólo para ellos y sus amigos. Su casa era un lugar entretenido, rara vez estábamos solo nosotros dos. Pero yo me divertía a montones con Emmett, sobre todo cuando jugábamos videojuegos. Era fantástico.

Aquella tarde, Edward me había llevado a un jardín espectacular, todo el sitio era un lugar de ensueño. Toda mi vida había vivido en la misma ciudad y jamás había sabido de la existencia de aquel lugar, aunque desde el pasado octubre estaba convencida de que no conocía todos los secretos que se escondían en aquella típica ciudad. No tan típica después de todo.

—Es hermoso aquí —comenté apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Pensé que te gustaría —aunque no lo estaba viendo, me imaginaba como su boca se torcía en una sonrisa.

— ¿Aún te asusta el hecho de que no sea vampiro?

—No me asusta. Sólo —hizo una pausa —me preocupa. Te quiero demasiado como para dejar que algo malo te pase.

—Tú no me harás daño.

—Pero el resto del mundo…los humanos no son estables —bien, no tenía lobos cerca de mí, así que diría que los humanos no eran estables.

—No los estoy comparando con lobos. Jamás lo haría. _Tú_ eres humana.

_Maldito lector de mentes. _Sonreí y le di un golpecito en el vientre.

—Me refiero a que hay humanos malos, y me aterra que te hagan daño. Si fueras vampira, serías fuerte como para soportar cualquier cosa.

—También hay vampiros malos —musité.

—Tienes razón —levantó mi cara de su hombro y se quedo observándome, me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa—y si vuelves a hacer eso, yo seré uno de ellos —agregó con aquella sonrisa torcida.

Me sonrojé, para luego estallar en risas. Lo abracé e inhalé aquel delicioso aroma. Él me besó delicadamente y volvió a acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro. Se quedó mirando el horizonte, aquél de ensueño en ese lugar de ensueño.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos broncíneos, y un pequeño rayo de luz alumbró su rostro. Fue maravilloso verlo brillar de aquella manera singular, no se comparaba a nada que hubiese visto en mi vida.

—Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre —dije tocando su cara brillante.

—También yo —susurró en mi oreja.

Me separé de nuevo y lo miré con los labios fruncidos.

—Las mejores cosas de la vida son muy cortas.

—Algunas son eternas —lo miré alzando una ceja —y no me refiero a ser vampiro. Para ser honesto, la idea no me agrada demasiado… Es confuso, quisiera poder darte lo mejor de la vida de vampiro y lo mejor de ser humana.

—¿Cómo si bebiera tu ponzoña? —dije sabiendo que mis ojos brillaban.

—Podríamos pensarlo. Pero, hay tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Espero que sí.

Se acercó a mí para darme otro beso. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y el beso se tornó apasionado, exquisito. Jalé aquellos cabellos broncíneos como si mi vida dependiera de ello; y él posó sus manos en mi cintura, subiendo y bajando ligeramente, sabiendo los lugares exactos dónde tocar, dónde acariciar…

Separó sus labios de los míos, pero los dejó cerca de mí, haciéndome inhalar su aliento helado. Era delicioso, con un dulce olor a miel y a lilas, más el brillo del sol sobre su piel. Encantador…Perfecto.

Verlo así me hacía pensar tantas cosas a la vez, cosas que él seguramente estaba oyendo, y al oírme decir eso, trató de aparentar que no era así.

—No oiré si no quieres.

—Entonces…no quiero.

Me regaló una sonrisa torcida y de nuevo regresó a mirar el sol ocultarse.

Edward era perfecto, en más sentidos de los que yo podría imaginarme, y aún así, me alegraba saber que un día, ambos podíamos decidir terminar con nuestra relación. Me alegraba saber que no estábamos unidos por lazos ponzoñosos, sino por cariño…probablemente amor.

Lo que más me alegraba, era no tener que comprometer mi vida a los dieciocho años, me parecía suficiente tener que elegir una carrera y una universidad. Aquello ya era demasiado para mí, y una decisión bastante difícil, y que no faltaba mucho para ser tomada. Así, que mi relación amorosa era algo relajante, algo de lo que podía disfrutar sin miedos.

Yo me llevaba genial con mis múltiples cuñados. Uno que otro día había salido con Alice de compras, y aunque Rosalie me hubiese dado la impresión de ser un amor, más bien me ignoraba lo más que podía. No había tenido más contacto con el clan Denalí y eso era suficientemente bueno para mí.

Edward, se llevaba magnífico con mi hermana y él y Carlos finalmente acabaron siendo amigos. Vanessa y Edward se conocieron, cuando yo finalmente conocí a su novio, habíamos planeado una cita doble y había sido bastante divertida.

Carlos, también había tenido su "final" feliz. Después de que la bruja se alejó de su vida —para bien —las pretendientes no dejaron de aparecer. Lo mejor del caso, fue que eligió a la mejor, otra de mis mejores amigas, la que sin duda le daría amistad y amor en un sólo y cómodo empaque. La bruja no había conseguido pareja, el chico por el que había dejado a Carlos, la había rechazado al darse cuenta de lo vil que era.

El viento brindaba un mejor ambiente a nuestra cita. Todo era tan perfecto, las mariposas revoloteaban, los pájaros cantaban, los árboles tenían las hojas más verdes y Edward estaba ahí, conmigo…era real y lo era para mí.

Edward pasó un brazo por mi espalda acercándome más a su cuerpo, acarició mi brazo con sus nudillos y me besó en la coronilla. Supongo que es algo así como los cuentos, algo debe pasar cuando todo parece perfecto, no tiene que ser algo malo, simplemente debe pasar. En algún lugar de aquella ciudad, tal vez desde las montañas o el crecido pasto, un lobo aulló…nadie me diría que no era cierto. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y me miraron. Acercó sus labios a los míos, bloqueando todos mis sentidos. Nunca sabría si había sido Jacob, tal vez Seth o un simple perro que hacía audiciones para ser un lobo. Tal vez mi mejor amigo si era un lobo a final de cuentas, pero como jamás sabría la respuesta me concentré en lo que sabía que era cierto: aquellos suaves labios que acariciaban los míos, aquella mano que recorría mi espalda y aquel cabello broncíneo que se enredaba en mis dedos. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era un día perfecto para disfrutar mi _encuentro de ensueño._

* * *

Para efectos de sondeo, ¿les gustaría una secuela? Tengo media idea en la cabeza & pues depende de ustedes básicamente :3

Para efectos publicitarios, mañana o el próximo miércoles (depende de mis profesores) daré inicio a un nuevo fic llamado Amor Humano, será un Rose/Emmett, invitadas/os a leerlo :)

Gracias por su apoyo,

Suerte, Besos & un Edward...

Ah claro, & para mí, reviews! :D

**RobinW**


	15. Sueños retorcidos

**Disclaimer: **La familia Cullen, Denalí y Vulturi pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; el resto de los personajes son míos.

**Summary: **Mary termina su libro de "Amanecer" y se siente muy deprimida, pero una serie de eventos la harán pensar que la fantasía puede llegar a ser real.

**

* * *

**

La alarma de la mañana sonó cinco veces antes de despertarme. La apagué y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me aseé y me vestí para ir a la escuela. Quedaban cinco semanas para el fin de año, y eso me tenía extasiada. No había nada que estuviese deseando más que acabar con la escuela.

Tomé mi mochila y saludé a mis padres que ya estaban listos para salir.

Llegué a la escuela con aire taciturno, parecía como si en realidad no estaba ahí, de hecho, llevaba al menos tres días así; en realidad, llevaba _exactamente _tres días así. Edward y el resto de los Cullen habían salido de cacería. Llevábamos ochos meses de novios y desde hacía al menos cuatro mi mundo entero giraba en torno a él. Poco a poco había ido dejando a Vanessa y a Carlos a un lado, como si fuesen sólo compañeros de clases. Hablaba con ellos lo necesario, y por necesario me refiero a que me comunicaba durante clases para ponernos de acuerdo en los trabajos grupales y en los recreos cuando no me ocupaba de hablar con Edward por mensajes de texto.

Odiaba estar así. Odiaba convertirme en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Me parecía irracional que mi vida dependiera de un ser no-vivo. Me parecía estúpido que los latidos de mi corazón dependieran de alguien cuyo corazón había dejado de latir hacia cien años.

* * *

Ese fue un extracto de lo que será Sueños Retorcidos, la secuela de este fic, para terminar de leer este capítulo & disfrutar de un nuevo fic, vayan a mi perfil y busquen "Sueños retorcidos" (K)

**RobinW**


End file.
